Eclipse, Book 1: Forest of Mist
by xXMistsongXx
Summary: On the night of an eclipse, two kits are born. Both are given a strange power, but the Clans begin to fear their existence. One turns to the sinister side, while the other learns the true meaning of StarClan. Please read and review! Complete!
1. Allegiances

_So this is a new story that I've come up with. Hopefully it will turn out alright. I'm planning on adding twenty chapters at the most, or thirty depending on how many reviews I get._

Summary: _Takes place before Firestar joined the Clan, and LONG before Bluestar or Pinestar were born. Mistkit was born during the night of an eclipse. Because of this, she was given a special power. But cats are wary of her. Some fear she will use her power for evil and take over the Clans. How will she survive when even her own Clan hates her? *Warning*: Names are originals, so they may not seem like names used by Clan cats._

_

* * *

_

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Lightningstar - jet black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Fallstripe - ginger tom with a dark red stripe across his back  
apprentice: Swiftpaw

Medicine Cat: Waterdream - gray she-cat with black stripes around her legs

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Ashstorm - solid gray tom with blue eyes  
apprentice: Snowpaw

Speckledface - cream-colored tom with brown speckles around his muzzle  
apprentice: Cinderpaw

Leopardheart - golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Jayflight - dark gray tabby tom

Dampfur - long-haired blue-gray tom  
apprentice: Finchpaw

Chillgaze - pale gray, almost white she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
apprentice: Lightpaw

Jaggedfur - spiky-furred dusky brown tom

Sunstep - golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentices (toms and she-cats in training to become warriors)

Snowpaw - big white tom

Cinderpaw - gray she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw - gray-and-white tom

Lightpaw - brown-and-cream tom with blue eyes

Finchpaw - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Grayfeather - dark gray she-cat, mother of Dampfur's kits: Mistkit (silvery white she-cat) and Eclipsekit (black tom with streaks of blue-gray fur)

Berrytail - dark cream she-cat, mother of Fallstripe's kits: Flickerkit (dark brown tabby tom), Hawkkit (light brown tabby she-cat) and Applekit (reddish-tabby she-cat)

Elders (retired warriors and queens)

Darkpelt - long-legged tabby tom with a black pelt

Russetflame - sleek-furred dark ginger tom

Brackenspots - dark brown she-cat with lighter brown spots, oldest cat in the Clan

ShadowClan

Leader: Tinystar - pale gray tabby tom

Deputy: Arrowpelt - brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafstalk - dark brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Strawfur - sand-colored she-cat

Frogleg - long-legged dark brown tom  
apprentice: Breezepaw

Branchwhisker - black-and-white tom

Emberstripe - gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes  
apprentice: Mallowpaw

Marshwing - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes  
apprentice: Marrowpaw

Ryefoot - dusky brown tom with white paws

Nightfire - black tom

Frostleaf - pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Marrowpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom

Breezepaw - dark gray, almost black she-cat

Queens:

Spottedsnow - spotted gray she-cat, mother of Owlkit, Pricklekit and Needlekit

Lilacfern - pretty golden, long-furred she-cat, expecting

Foxnight - black-and-ginger she-cat, expecting

Elders:

Stormcloud - stormy gray tom with pale yellow eyes

Tinselfern - light gray tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Foxstar - ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy: Deerleap - white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Reedwind - pale brown tom

Warriors:

Glacierstorm - pure white tom

Bearclaw - large dark brown tabby tom  
apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Blazefire - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
apprentice: Shadepaw

Milkweed - cream-colored tom

Cottontail - black-and-white she-cat  
apprentice: Mudpaw

Rabbitwhisker - light brown she-cat

Highjump - long-legged black tom

Blizzardwind - long-haired white tom

Apprentices:

Squirrelpaw - dark gray tom with a bushy tail

Shadepaw - black she-cat

Mudpaw - dark brown tom with a white underbelly

Queens:

Roseleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, expecting

Elders:

Tigerpelt - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Lunarstar - thick-furred gray she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy: Breezedust - small muscular brown tom

Medicine Cat: Firespirit - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Darkblood - huge dark ginger tom  
apprentice: Ripplepaw

Honeystem - dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes  
apprentice: Streampaw

Rainsky - blue-gray tom with amber eyes  
apprentice: Duskpaw

Pineshadow - dark gray tom  
apprentice: Minnowpaw

Tidalwave - silver-gray she-cat with green eyes

Sandfire - ginger tabby tom

Mossfoot - brown tom with white paws

Ivysplash - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Ripplepaw - pale gray she-cat

Streampaw - long-haired gray she-cat

Minnowpaw - light brown tabby she-cat

Duskpaw - ginger tom

Queens:

Flowingstream - white she-cat, mother of Icekit, Runningkit and Sapphirekit

Wolfheart - dark brown tabby she-cat, expecting

Elders:

Stripedtail - tabby tom with an unusually striped tail

Cats Outside Clans

Slash - black-and-silver tabby tom

Bandit - striped brown tom with amber eyes who lives on the edge of the forest

* * *

_Okay, those are the names. Now please review; I'll post the prologue next!_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A fool moon gleamed over the forest. Beneath the trees, in a clearing, cats began to stir. Clouds had gathered around the moon, creating a silvery shadow over the clearing. A heavy mist hung over the ground, making it hard for them to see.

One cat stood in front of a bramble thicket (**A/N: **_I don't remember what the nursery looked like)_. His eyes were wide with fear and panic, as a gray she-cat stepped forward.

Her jaws were filled with herbs; plants used to help with birthing or give strength to others. The gray cat was known as the medicine cat, and she was the wisest in the Clan. She knew something was coming; something that could change the very future of the Clans. That something could easily destroy their lives as well, though she did not voice her thoughts or beliefs.

"How long will it take?" murmured the cat who stood in front of the nursery. He had thick, blue-gray fur, and a scar stretched over his muzzle. He was one of the Clans' most trusted warriors, despite the fact that he was not a senior warrior.

A second cat stood beside him. She too was worried, although she had given birth herself. She was a jet-black she-cat; her pelt was as black as night, and yet she moved as fast as a lightning bolt flashed in the sky, which was what gave her her name. Her eyes were a bright green, which made her seem mysterious and shy. But she was one of the most talkative cats in the Clan, and often shared stories with younger cats who were willing to listen.

"Waterdream hasn't told me," she replied in a low, alarmed voice. "But she said there would be two."

"Two?" The tom's eyes widened in fear. "Grayfeather told me there would be three!" His voice was thin with grief. It had been a hard leafbare. Perhaps the cold and lack of prey was what killed the third kit before it could even come. Either way, he bowed his head for the nameless kit.

Suddenly a yowl split the air. All cats jerked their heads up in alarm. Now there were several cats gathered around the nursery, with worried expressions in their gazes.

Something was blocking the moon. It all happened so quickly. More yowls came, but they were not that of Grayfeather. They were the cries of warriors who were watching the moon disappear behind a black circle. Ridges of its light could be seen, but the tom dared not look, for he would be blinded. The stars seemed to glow eerily through the darkness that fast approached.

The mewl of a kit came from the nursery. A moment later, and another ear-piercing yowl tore through the air. The tom winced when he realized that Grayfeather was in pain. And yet, he could not help her anymore then Lightningstar could.

Finally, after what felt like moons, a cat emerged from the nursery. It was Berrytail, another queen who's kits would come soon. She too had a belly that was swollen like Grayfeather's was. But instead of joy like most mothers, her eyes were wild with fear.

"They've come, but there's something wrong," she meowed when the tom looked at her.

His gaze stretched from a look of fear to that of pure terror. He lunged forward without warning and braced himself for the worst. But to his surprise, Waterdream was only crouched beside Grayfeather, who was panting heavily. Her eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and she looked ready to pass out. But she was safe, and that was all that mattered to her mate.

"They're beautiful," he murmured when he got a good look at them. One was a silvery-gray she-cat, while the other was a pure black tom, with etches of blue-gray streaks around his fur. The tom was amazed at how much they resembled their parents. He was pleased with this, but there was something troubling about the way the she-kit moved. That was when he noticed something.

To his dismay, the little she-kits' body was beginning to fade, as though it was made from a fine mist. He could see that she was still alive, but she acted as though he were in a dream. And the tom. Oh, the tom horrified him. The black tom was too quiet. He wasn't mewling like a kit should. Instead, the tom just remained silent and suckled from his mothers' teats.

"I warned you," muttered Berrytail.

"But how?" he whispered. He could hardly believe they were related. The she-kits' fur was turning solid again, but she still gave him chills.

"The eclipse," replied Waterdream. Her eyes were closed and she lashed her tail every now and then, as though she was thinking of something. "It gave them powers that not even StarClan can control. They must be treated with the utmost care."

At this, Grayfeather let out a startling growl. "My kits, are _not_ different!" Her tail swished around in the air and she glared at Waterdream. "They will grow into the strongest and most loyal warriors in the Clan!"

Her tone was defiant and sharp. Her motherly instincts had kicked in. The tom did everything he could to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. Instead, she just constantly badgered her kits and licked them until they let out annoyed mewls. Well, the tom didn't mewl at least. He still remained silent.

Soon, the Clan began to forget about their misfortune. The kits would grow up, and learn that something was different about them. Even Grayfeather, who had defended them at birth, would give up. They were named, Mistkit and Eclipsekit, after the night they were born. They would one day become the stuff of legends. And they would spread terror around the Clans.

* * *

_So what did you think? I'm updating my profile so that this story is there instead of the other one. Maybe, just maybe I'll actually get a review!_


	3. Chapter 1

_Well, thanks to the four people who have reviewed: Whirlwind-44, c00kieguirl, Wildwaters, and silverstarfan, I appreciate it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

Something squirmed around Mistkit. She inhaled and scented her brother, Eclipsekit. He was beside her, nestled among the mossy nest their mother and father created for them. But something felt...wrong. Mistkit wriggled once more, knowing she just had to open her eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to spread them open. Suddenly, Mistkit pried them open. She let out a gasp at what she saw: The nursery in which she had been born in, was huge!

Thorns and vines sprouted here and there. She glanced around and saw that another queen was near the corner of the den. The queens' tail was curled around three bundles of fur, in which Mistkit assumed were more kits. She had smelled their scent before she could hear them. The queen was a cream-colored cat; known as Berrytail.

Mistkit's eyes scanned the entrance of the nursery. From there, she could see the sky. It was a pale blue color, with white, fluffy clouds rolling lazily in the wind.

"You've opened your eyes!" Mistkit whirled around at the sound of her mothers' voice.

Grayfeather still had some hope left. But she was slowly loosing faith in her children. Dampfur had already given up hope. He now spent his days training Finchpaw, one of the Clans' apprentices.

Dampfur was the type of cat who expected everything to be perfect. So when his kits were born on the night of the eclipse, everything went wrong. He completely ignored his mate and went on living as a normal warrior. Or so he hoped.

Their mother, however, was a different story. She was half-crazed, from the fearful looks cats gave her kits when they came to visit Berrytail. That was what caused her madness. Berrytail was visited more often then Grayfeather, and given the choice fresh-kill.

"Oh thank StarClan," Grayfeather murmured. She rasped her tongue over Mistkit's ears, causing the little silver-white kit to struggle. Eclipsekit stirred beside her and looked up. He had opened his eyes two days ago.

"Can we go out and explore now?" Mistkit asked when Grayfeather was finished.

A reluctant look suddenly flashed across Grayfeather's face. Their mother, as loving as she was, did not want to tell them the truth: That they were hated and feared among their own Clanmates.

"Of course, my dears," she purred softly.

So Mistkit and Eclipsekit padded out. Or stumbled. Mistkit was the one who had tripped over her own feet. Her eyes blinked in surprise when she realized that she couldn't see them. A swirling mist began to hang over them, until there was nothing left but the ground she stood on. Eclipsekit whirled around to glare at her, before stalking off. She tilted her head to the side and observed her brother.

Eclipsekit was a strange one. He often sulked on his own and rarely spoke. It was this very silence, that made even Waterdream fear him. Every cat was afraid of Eclipsekit. Every cat, except for Flickerkit. Flickerkit was the oldest in Berrytail's litter, and looked up to Eclipsekit as a hero. Berrytail resented Eclipsekit for that very reason.

"Oh, you opened your eyes." The words came from a ginger tom with a dark red stripe going across his back. Mistkit was surprised when she saw that other cats were giving her looks of hatred or fear. Although she did not understand what these words meant, she would soon learn them.

"Mother said we could come out," she mewed in a kit-like voice.

"Yes, your mother is a very brave and respectable warrior," meowed the ginger tom. Amusement glittered in his eyes.

Mistkit puffed out her chest, suddenly swelled with pride. She liked this cat. Somehow, she felt as though she could trust him.

"If you want to hear stories, the elders' den is over there." His tail pointed towards a burnt out tree. A hollow had cut through it, created from a lightning strike.

She nodded and padded forward. The ginger tom shook his head when he looked at Eclipsekit, who seemed to not respond with anything. Something about that kit creeped the deputy out. There was no way he could face the tom. Mistkit was just simply the social one in the family.

As Mistkit neared the elders' den, she felt as though eyes were probing her. She looked around and saw that some cats were giving her cautious stares. One of the apprentices murmured something into their denmates' ear. Their denmate nodded and glared coldly at Mistkit. She shivered, but did not allow their stares to scare her.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Mistkit's eyes widened when she saw a huge cat lounging about outside the hollow tree. She saw that it was a sleek-furred, dark ginger tom, whose gaze was filled with an intelligence Mistkit never expected.

"Mistkit!" she replied in a squeaky voice.

The elder let out a purr and flicked his tail tip. "Well, Mistkit, would you like to hear a story?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously. Another cat had come to join the dark ginger tom. It was a long-legged warrior, who still looked young to have retired.

"My name is Darkpelt," he explained when he noticed Mistkit's look. "I was forced to retire when a ShadowClan cat crippled my leg." He showed her one of his legs. Her eyes darkened with horror when she realized there was nothing left but a stub. "I'm sorry, were you about to tell a story?" Darkpelt asked when the dark ginger tom sighed in exasperation. When he nodded, Darkpelt silenced himself and readily listened.

"Now, perhaps, young one, this story will be an alight for you. After all, you were born when the moon was blocked. That is a very special occasion, and has happened only every few decades." (**A/N: Do cats know what a decade is?)** He paused for a moment and tried to get into a good story mode.

******

Russetpaw crouched before the fire. His eyes were wide with horror and awe. He had never seen such beauty spark into life. He was amazed at how the flames danced and devoured the wood, turning the forest into nothing but a charred wasteland.

"Russetpaw, get back here!" his mentor, Cedarwood, cried.

He rolled his eyes when he saw an elderly looking gray tom stalk forward. Cedarwood was an old cat to be a mentor. But times were hard for ThunderClan, and they were short mentors. So Russetpaw had no choice but to deal with this old flea-bag.

The dark ginger tom padded back to his mentor. The trees were falling down around him, and the roar of the flames echoed around his ears. He loved every moment of it.

"What were you thinking, getting so close to that fire?" Cedarwood demanded. His voice shook with fury. "Your whiskers are singed!"

It was only until then that Russetpaw noticed his whiskers. He gasped in appalled horror when he realized that they had gone crisp. Part of his forehead was also slightly burned, but it did not hurt. Instead, Russetpaw only saw it as a mark.

By the time the two cats reached the rest of the Clan, the forest fire had diminished. Lightningfoot, the deputy, was watching Russetpaw carefully.

He himself knew how much of a leader she would make. Lightningfoot was strong-minded, concerned about her Clan, and knew what to do during a panic occasion. Unlike Rootstar, who was no where to be seen.

Suddenly the bramble bushes that had not been singed parted. Rootstar padded forward, with a kit dangling from his jaws. It was a long-haired blue gray kit, which had been abandoned near Tallpines. Apparently, Rootstar had the ability to sense when someone needed his help. And this kit was no different from those in the Clan. He dropped the kit, who was taken in by one of the queens.

"Russetpaw, you have been marked by the flames, and yet you are still living," he meowed. His voice was full of awe. Russetpaw lifted his chin, suddenly feeling quiet smug with himself.

*****

"...And that's how I earned my warrior name," Russetflame finished.

Mistkit stared at him in awe. She never expected to hear such bravery from any elders. And Russetflame's story was astounding. To have lived through a fire like that, was more then astounding. It was..._amazing._

"Thank you," she purred. "That was a brilliant story." She tried to let the words roll from her tongue. She remembered her mother using words such as 'brilliant' or 'amazing' when she watched Eclipsekit grow stronger.

Russetflame gave her a soft cuff around the ears before she scampered back to the nursery. She had no idea, that the cat whom Russetflame had spoken of, was in fact, her father, Dampfur. The cat who never saw his kits.

* * *

_So, tell me what you thought of the story. I liked writing about Russetflame's background, and how he earned his name. Next up you might hear something from Darkpelt, and how his leg had been destroyed in battle. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 2

_Wow, I have six reviews already!_

_Thanks stormflowerrrr for becoming an official reviewer!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Several days passed since Mistkit first opened her eyes. Since then, she began to understand words such as 'hate' and 'fear'.

Cats avoided her because she was strange. She noticed this on her second day when she was playing by herself. Her paws had once again disappeared into a swirling mass of mist, and the idea that she was fading terrified her. But her life went on in the usual way, nonetheless.

Now she was watching one of the apprentices practice their fighting moves. It was Lightpaw, a young apprentice who had only earned his name a moon ago. Mistkit could still remember hearing the ceremony. That had been the first night she began to hear strange mutterings.

Lightpaw dropped into a crouch and looked into the direction of a bed of moss. It was old and dusty looking; probably moss cleaned out from the elders' den.

Without warning, Lightpaw pounced. His paws met air though, and he landed onto the ground with a thud. Mistkit's eyes widened in alarm when she thought he might have hurt himself, but she saw him rise and let out a sigh of relief. That was when she noticed Eclipsekit sitting beside her.

His breath was coming out rapidly. His yellow eyes, as bright as the sun, were gleaming with anticipation, as though he was waiting for the next move.

"Soon, we'll be apprentices," he whispered.

"But what about our...'conditions'?" Mistkit asked, using a phrase from Waterdream.

She had overheard the medicine cat speaking to Lightningstar the other day. Waterdream had said she feared for the kits who were born when the moon disappeared. Though Mistkit had no idea what this meant, she knew that it was serious.

Lightningstar had argued that there was no escaping them. If they turned out to be good, then good. But if they were in fact, evil, then she would have no choice but to kill them. And that was what had horrified Mistkit.

"What conditions?" Eclipsekit's voice came out as a low, threatening growl that scared Mistkit. "Don't listen to _anything_ they say! We're special, that's all. They're just jealous." He puffed out his chest as though to prove his point.

_That's what Grayfeather told us, _Mistkit wanted to point out. But she kept silent, knowing there was no point in arguing her spoiled brother. Eclipsekit was the obvious favorite when it came to their mother. Grayfeather always believed he would be the hero, and save the Clans. So what did that make Mistkit? The villain?

She sighed as a wave of confusion spread through her. She didn't want to become evil. She wanted to help her Clan in any way she could.

"Hey, look who's out," a voice sneered. Mistkit saw that it was Cinderpaw, a gray she-cat with amber eyes. Cinderpaw was a dumb cat, as most would say. She always looked up to older cats and copied what they did, which was why she constantly taunted Mistkit. Cinderpaw was afraid of what would happen if she taunted Eclipsekit. "It's the little maggot."

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Lightningstar's going to keep them as kits so she doesn't have to worry about them," Swiftpaw added.

Mistkit shot them a cold look. But their gaze was far more threatening. They were older and bigger then her, and she knew they could easily defeat her in combat. She could do nothing but ignore their jeering comments.

She looked away and decided that enough was enough. The apprentices' weren't going to get their own way; at least not after today. When she was older, she would prove to them that she was worth more then they realized.

"You shouldn't let them get to you." Her eyes blinked in surprise. She turned to see that it was Lightningstar.

The black she-cat had kept a keen eye on the two kits. Lightningstar saw something in Mistkit that she liked. She couldn't exactly put her tail to it, but she believed it had something to do with Mistkit's view on the world. So Lightningstar did everything she could to make sure Mistkit remained on her side. As far as Lightningstar could see, Mistkit and Eclipsekit were hated by most members of the Clans.

"Why do they hate me?" Mistkit asked. She never liked using the word _hate_. It sounded so disrespectful.

"Like Eclipsekit said, they're jealous," Lightningstar murmured. She disliked using words Eclipsekit spoke, but it was the only way to comfort the troubled little kit. "One day you will make fine warriors."

This time Mistkit puffed out her chest. Her heart swelled with pride at the thought of becoming one of the greatest warriors in the Clan. Maybe then the cats would trust her, and see that she was worth looking at.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

Lightningstar let out a purr. Her own heart began to swell at the sight of Mistkit's pride. She eyed the little kit one more time before stalking off towards Fallstripe, who was speaking to Ashstorm, a senior warrior.

"You're sure these rogues crossed the border?" Fallstripe challenged.

"Yes," Ashstorm replied. His tone was worried, and he began to claw at the ground. "They nearly captured Snowpaw, except he was too big for them to take."

Lightningstar couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Snowpaw certainly was a large warrior. But it was mostly muscles that made him so big. He was a much more gentle version of Swiftpaw and Cinderpaw, and more popular among the elders and younger warriors.

"Did these rogues have names?" Lightningstar asked.

Both cats stared at her in surprise. They did not hear her approach. They had been too deep in their conversation to notice.

"I believe they called themselves, the 'Light Ones'," replied Ashstorm. His eyes had a quizzical look to them. "It was strange," he added, "One of them said that a cat was needed to improve their blood. To make their blood 'pure'."

Shock spread through Lightningstar's very core. She started to tremble as though she had seen a falcon.

"I...I remember hearing about them," she murmured. Her eyes closed as deep memories flooded through her. A shudder surged through her spine when she pictured a large cat with a massive scar across his face looming over her. "They wish to rid the world of Clans, and to do so, they must capture one of our own from each one."

Fallstripe let out a gasp, while Ashstorm looked confused. "How do you know all of this?" Fallstripe asked.

"Because...I myself was once captured," she mewed. Their eyes misted over in utter disbelief. "I was an apprentice back then, and I didn't know any better. They make you sit out under the light of the full moon, and...they control your mind. Make you useless. I was lucky, I discovered this along with another apprentice known as Rosepaw. We worked together to escape. Rosepaw returned to WindClan and told her Clan everything but I...I never told my own Clan. They were just happy I was back."

As the three cats discussed the matters of the 'Light Ones', Eclipsekit leaned forward. They had no idea he was listening in. And his grin grew wider as he heard more and more. It sounded as though these 'Light Ones', were just what he needed.

* * *

_Uh-oh, you already see the dark side of Eclipsekit coming. Oh, and can anyone guess where the idea came from? If you can, you get an Eclipsekit plushie! And I do NOT own the idea, so there._


	5. Chapter 3

_Thanks coOkieguirl and Wildwaters for reviewing._

_To Wildwaters: Well, the story line is based off of a story about Owls. See if you can guess from there!_

_And thanks to those who looked at it._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mistkit was awakened to the strangest sound. She had not heard it before, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She hated hearing things that she did not understand, for she was one to ask questions and learn quickly. It sounded like paws shuffling on the ground, but something more sinister. Her ears flattened when she heard a strangled cry in the predawn light.

_What's happening? _she wondered. Fear had taken over quickly, and she was now shaking all over. She was no longer in the nursery. She stood in the center of a clearing that was bathed in moonlight. And on the edge of that clearing, stood her brother. Blood dripped from his fangs as he bared his teeth in a menacing snarl. Under his paws, was the tiny pelt of Flickerkit.

Horror spread through Mistkit's very core. _No! Oh StarClan, no! _The thoughts coursed through her mind. Eclipsekit was _not_a murderer. He just...ate a vole and crossed Flickerkit's body while returning. Mistkit couldn't think of any other excuse, other then the fact that Eclipsekit had killed.

Suddenly Mistkit's eyes opened wide. She blinked several times, realizing now that it had all been a horrible nightmare. But it felt very real, and she began to shudder all over. Something dreadful was happening. Something StarClan was warning her about.

"My kit!" Her ears flattened once more at the sound of Berrytail's voice. "Flickerkit is missing!" Her wail shook the nursery, and Mistkit crouched down in terror.

Grayfeather was also awake, though she didn't look as concerned. "Knowing your son he probably went out to explore the camp," she meowed in a soft voice.

Berrytail glared at her, and her look must have faltered through Grayfeather, because she flinched. "You know nothing about Flickerkit!" she spat

"What's going on?" A head poked through the entrance, and Mistkit saw that it was Fallstripe. The deputy looked worried, and rightfully so. Flickerkit was his only son out of the litter.

"Flickerkit has disappeared," Grayfeather replied calmly.

Fallstripe's eyes widened and he was suddenly out of the nursery. At the same time, Mistkit noticed that Eclipsekit had just returned. He was sitting in his nest, looking mildly confused. She narrowed her eyes and wondered if Eclipsekit had something to do with this.

Already her dream was loosing his vision. The images began to blur into a swirl of colors that made Mistkit's head spin. She knew that her dream had been important, but as a kit, her memory was dim.

Moments later after Fallstripe vanished, Lightningstar returned with him. "We've sent out a patrol to search for him," she meowed. "For now, you must relax. Your other kits are safe, and that is all that matters."

Berrytail could only whimper as Lightningstar padded away. But before the black leader did, she shot a strange look at Eclipsekit, who was gazing at her innocently. Mistkit knew that something was up.

It felt like seasons before the search patrol finally returned. They only reported that fur had been found, along with blood. But no trail led to anything. The scents were all mixed together, as it had happened at Fourtrees. The borders around Fourtrees were very close, and if a murder had happened, no Clan would have seen it. Flickerkit was gone forever.

Berrytail let out a horrible wail that seemed to shake the earth. Fallstripe only gave her comforting licks, while Hawkkit and Applekit only stared at their mother.

Leopardheart padded forward to give the kits fresh milk. The golden brown she-cats' belly had grown incredibly plump. Her teats were now swollen with milk, which meant that she could feed her kits easily.

"Flickerkit shouldn't have died!" Berrytail was wailing. Mistkit swiveled her ears and tried to block the sound. Soon, the only things she could hear was the beating of her own heart. And that of her brother's.

"No," Lightningstar murmured in a gentle, soothing voice. "He shouldn't have. But StarClan have better wishes for him. And he will watch you from up there." Lightningstar pointed her tail into the sky, as though to prove her point.

But it was already sunhigh. The only star they could see was the sun, and Mistkit did not believe it was a star. She thought it was just a fire orb, created by StarClan to give the Clans warmth and light. Berrytail let out another whimper before burying her face into Fallstripe's shoulder.

"Mama, what's going to happen now?" Mistkit asked when silence followed.

No cat answered her. Fear swept through the Clan, as they wondered who was next. Lightningstar narrowed her eyes when she already made her guess. Mistkit was close to her sixth moon by now, and that meant one thing. A sacrifice had already taken place. The next one would be soon. Very soon.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Lightningstar's yowl rang across the clearing.

A day had passed since the death of Flickerkit. No cat knew that Eclipsekit was behind his death. No one except for poor Mistkit.

She had trembled all night, knowing that she would be next. She had seen her own death in a vision. And these visions, as she sometimes pondered over them, gave her the truth about the past and future. She had also seen herself, dying under the claws of Eclipsekit. Of course, his pelt had been covered in a heavy mist. So in this case, she wasn't able to get a good grasp of what he truly looked like. But Mistkit knew that it had been him.

And now, the two kits waited anxiously outside the nursery as Lightningstar addressed the Clan. They had just reached their sixth moon, and they were now ready to become apprentices. After the death of Flickerkit, Lightningstar had realized that more apprentices would soon be greatly needed.

The black she-cat stood over the Clan. Her shadow loomed over the clearing like a dark, stormy cloud. "By naming apprentices, we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you two."

Mistkit's paws were clumsy as she padded towards the center of the clearing. It reminded her of the first vision she received: That night when she had seen Eclipsekit kill Flickerkit out of cold blooded murder. Eclipsekit, however, walked confidently towards the Highrock, lifting his head as he did so. Lightningstar narrowed her eyes at him, as did the rest of the Clan. And yet, the rest of the Clan was glaring at both kits, knowing what was about to come.

"Until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Eclipsepaw. Jayflight, you are ready for an apprentice. You have not yet had one, and it is high time you prove yourself. You shall mentor Eclipsepaw."

A dark gray stalky tom stepped out of the crowd of gathered cats. His gaze was spiteful as he rubbed noses with Eclipsepaw, who retaliated with an embarrassed hiss. Mistkit flattened her ears at them, and suddenly hoped her mentor wouldn't be as stubborn or cranky.

"Mistkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. I will be your mentor." Yowls of disbelief filled the air, as well as Mistpaw's own shocked gasp.

In all of her life, Lightningstar had only mentored one apprentice, and that was Fallstripe. In average, a warrior usually mentored at least three apprentices in their lifetime, depending on how strong their training skills were. Lightningstar must think Mistpaw was a worthy cat if she chose her as an apprentice.

By now the ceremony had come to an end. There were no cheers for their names, only a few disgruntled mutters and angry hisses. Mistpaw knew she was hated by her Clanmates. She didn't know why, and yet, she felt as though it had something to do with the night she and Eclipsepaw were born.

As the cats returned to their duties, Mistpaw was greeted by Snowpaw and Lightpaw, the Clans' friendlier apprentices. Snowpaw had almost completed his training, and would soon become a warrior. That meant Mistpaw wouldn't have to share dens with Cinderpaw or Swiftpaw, and that sent a strong thrill of relief through her.

"Congratulations," Lightpaw purred. He suddenly flicked his tail, as if he was embarrassed. "Don't mind the other warriors, I'm sure they'll come around."

Mistpaw's head hung low in exasperation. She knew that wasn't true. The Clan would never fully accept her, because she was different. And it was for that reason, that she wanted to prove herself over and over again with her training experiences.

"Come." Lightningstar padded towards them, signaling with her tail for Mistpaw to follow. "You should follow me..." She paused for a moment and tried to think of an excuse. She had to get Mistpaw alone, before Eclipsepaw did. She knew he was planning his second sacrifice tonight. "I have something important I would like to share with you." At that, Mistpaw followed.

Lightningstar's den was large, for one cat to sleep in. Fallstripe sat on the other side, with his eyes half closed in grief. He still had not gotten over the loss of his son, and had grown terribly bitter. Berrytail was no better. In fact, some cats might have believed she was insane.

The ThunderClan leader turned around and sat down on her nest, and Mistpaw sat in front of her. Normally a mentor would take their apprentice out by now to explore the forest. But this felt...safer to Mistpaw. Almost like Lightningstar was trying to comfort her.

"You know about your brother, don't you?" Lightningstar asked. It sounded more like a statement then a question.

Mistpaw nodded. She knew everything. From his meetings with the rogues, to his rise in power. Despite the fact that he was only six moons old, he seemed several moons older. And that was what terrified Mistpaw. She was not ready to face him like a true warrior.

"Then you know the damages he has already caused." Lightningstar sighed and staggered back, as though she was amazed. "How did you find this all out?"

She hesitated. Mistpaw wasn't sure how she could tell Lightningstar. That would mean telling her about the visions that haunted her, and betraying her brother. But then, wasn't he the cause of all this? She would no longer live in fear if she just told Lightningstar.

So she did. Mistpaw told Lightningstar everything. From her visions, to her body disappearing in a cloud of mist. She was almost certain this was why Grayfeather named her. Perhaps she was named after Grayfeather's mother, or an ancestor.

Lightningstar remained silent for several long moments. Mistpaw had to lean forward when the ThunderClan leader finally spoke. "Do you understand why the Clan stares at you?" she asked in a low, almost vibrating whisper. Mistpaw shook her head, but she knew she would quickly learn why. Lightningstar sighed, almost a bitter sigh. "The moon was blocked out by the earth's shadow. Because of this, we feared you would...become dark like your brother. You were both born during the Blocking. Fallstripe gave it a more sinister name: An Eclipse."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's an..._Eclipse_?" Mistpaw asked. She knew that Eclipsepaw must have been named after it. Maybe Grayfeather really _did_ believe he was special.

Lightningstar exchanged a glance with Fallstripe. A question lit in both of their eyes. Should they tell her? What would the outcome be? When no response came, Mistpaw felt a bit unsteady. Maybe she wasn't trusted after all. But then Lightningstar looked Mistpaw right in the eyes.

"An Eclipse is, like I said earlier, when the earth blocks the moon. It's shadow can be seen in the night. When you were born, an Eclipse occurred. We feared it would bring destruction to the forest, when in fact, it could grant kits who were born during the Eclipse powers. It could turn them evil, or good. And because Eclipsepaw was also born, that meant there had to be a good born as well. And Eclipsepaw wants to get rid of that good."

Mistpaw's eyes widened. Despite the fact that she already knew, Mistpaw felt herself trembling once more. Her visions were quickly coming back, stronger then ever. She saw her death, Eclipsepaw--now much stronger and sleeker looking--looming over her, with blood stained on his teeth and her pelt.

She suddenly wondered how much of these powers she really understood. Mistpaw wanted to learn more about them, and use them for the good of the Clan. _I will do whatever it takes to keep my Clanmates safe, _she thought with effort.

"I must organize patrols," Fallstripe meowed. It had been awkward with him around, and Mistpaw sensed he knew it. So he rose to his paws and padded out, leaving the two of them alone. Leader and apprentice, gazing at each other.

Finally, Lightningstar let out a sigh. "Come, it is time you saw the territory," she announced warily.

The two cats stepped out of her den. Mistpaw relished in the warmth of the greenleaf sunlight. Soon, leaffall would come. After all, it was in the middle of greenleaf. And that meant colder weather would arrive, as well as less prey. She would catch as much prey as she could, in order to feed her Clanmates.

Cinderpaw and Swiftpaw were out of the apprentices' den, shooting glares at Mistpaw as she walked past. She could see the jealousy in their eyes as Lightningstar led her. They wouldn't have dreamed that the ThunderClan leader chose her as an apprentice. And they were almost ready to become warriors. Mistpaw had overheard Cinderpaw speaking to Snowpaw, saying that their assessments would be tomorrow. Which was a good thing, for Mistpaw. Two less cats to worry about.

She noticed that Eclipsepaw and Jayflight were gone. Jayflight had reluctantly taken Eclipsepaw out into the forest to show him the territory. But Mistpaw had the feeling that Eclipsepaw already knew the territory well, from the visions she received.

As they trekked through the forest, Mistpaw noticed huge boulders towering over her. They looked as though they caught the sunlight, which made the perfect place to sun herself. And yet, there was something almost sinister about these boulders. Mistpaw felt like she was being watched.

"This is Snakerocks," Lightningstar explained when she saw Mistpaw's looks. "Adders like to come out in the morning and sunhigh to bask in the sunlight. We won't go near them."

A sigh of relief almost escaped from Mistpaw's lungs. She didn't know if she could face an adder, which was venomous. She had never seen one, and she hoped she never would.

Soon they reached a clearing that was surrounded by four massive oak trees. Mistpaw stared at them with mixed emotions. Awe and horror were the first. Her gaze raked across the clearing, until her eyes reached a bramble thicket. And within that thicket, was the blood of Flickerkit.

"Gatherings are held here every full moon," Lightningstar meowed. "You will attend the next one, which isn't far away."

Mistpaw stared at Lightningstar now, with interest lit in her eyes. She could still remember every full moon, the Clan returning from a Gathering. Sometimes they would be excited about news given by the other leaders. While others would give out grumbles of annoyance or outrage. The latest news had been that RiverClan wanted Sunningrocks back. And though Mistpaw had never seen these rocks, she knew they were an important hunting ground for ThunderClan. A battle had been fought over Sunningrocks, and ThunderClan won it. RiverClan ignored them ever since.

"What are Gatherings like?" Mistpaw asked, knowing that questions were an important part of her training.

"They can be fun, if you know what to do or say," Lightningstar replied. A wistful look crossed her eyes. "When I was an apprentice, I accidentally gave out information that was to be kept a secret. Because of it, we lost a battle. I'll never forgive myself for it. Larkpaw was killed during that battle, and she was my sister."

_I can't imagine loosing a sibling! _Mistpaw thought. Then a sudden wave of shame coursed through her. She wanted Eclipsepaw to disappear. Did that make her a cold blooded murderer as well? She certainly hoped not. When silence filled the air, Lightningstar began to tell the story of how she gave up the information.

*****

A full moon hovered over the clearing. Its light washed across the ground, turning the trees silvery white. Lightningpaw stared at it for a few moments, wondering how the moon could create such a brilliant light.

Then she shook her head and padded towards a group of ShadowClan apprentices, who were telling a story about a badger that had taken shelter in their territory. Apparently, an apprentice known as Stormpaw had been chosen for the patrol. But they did not notice the badger lumbering towards them at full speed. The badger had let out a mighty bellow, and Stormpaw wheeled. When he caught sight of the badger, his mentor did the most extraordinary thing. She led the badger away from the territory and from the Clan...Lightningpaw stopped listening at this point.

"Duststar lost a life," she meowed meekly. All eyes turned on her, and she flattened her ears in embarrassment. Larkpaw's eyes widened in shock.

Larkpaw was a pretty cat. She had beautiful tortoiseshell fur mixed with black dapples, that made her blend in perfectly with her surroundings. Because of this, all the toms chased after her. Lightningpaw, for the most part, was completely ignored, and destined to never amount to anything.

"Really?" Stormpaw asked. He was definitely interested now. Lightningpaw gulped.

"Well, it was in the battle with Sunningrocks," she explained in a whisper. Stormpaw's ears pricked forward, and she suddenly realized that she had made a horrible mistake.

"Thank you," he said with a dip of his head. A sly expression crossed his gaze.

Lightningpaw knew she had made a mistake. She looked at her paws, suddenly wishing that a gaping hole would swallow her up. But no hole came. Instead, she would live with her mistake for the rest of her life.

*****

Lightningstar shook her head and continued to show Mistpaw the forest. Quickly they reached the WindClan border, which was dotted with thistle bushes and moorland. Then they reached a wide gap in the land. Mistpaw looked over and saw that a river surged through the gap. She glanced around and spotted the river that went through RiverClan territory. Reeds and ferns grew around it, creating an almost protective atmosphere for Mistpaw.

Beyond the river lay a clearing surrounded by willow trees. These will trees were relatively young. Their vines and branches dangled in the air as a breeze sifted through them. Their leaves made a soft rustling sound that only Mistpaw could hear over the roar of the river. Large stones jutted out from the river where granite colored boulders lay.

"That is RiverClan's territory," Lightningstar explained. Her yellow eyes gleamed for a moment, as though she was remembering something from her past. "RiverClan cats are proud but protective, and they like to collect shiny objects that come from Twolegs or shells."

Mistpaw found this all very fascinating. She was intrigued by RiverClan's unusual activities. And what was more, she felt as though something pulled her towards the river.

Her eyes widened in dismay when Mistpaw looked down at her paws. They were beginning to disappear, as a mist began to cover them. After several heartbeats, Mistpaw was nothing more then thin air. She was about to let out a yowl of surprise when she realized it might have been apart of the powers the Eclipse gave her. And something told her this would be very useful for spying on Eclipsepaw. She would find out exactly what he was doing, no matter what.

* * *

_Yay for long chapter! As you can see, this ending was really bad. But, I though it would be great to introduce Mistpaw's powers. Also, Lightningpaw had been captured after the Gathering and battle took place. I thought I should point this out in case there was any confusion. Oh, and thank you c00ieguirl for reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 6

_Wow, three updates today. You guys are lucky XD. I just felt like updating while I can, since the sequel (Yes there is a sequel) is coming out in February sometime soon._

_Anyways, thanks Wildwaters, and a new reviewer, stormikat for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Darkness crept around, and shadows quickly took hold of the forest. A cat, as dark as night, crept through it. His bright yellow eyes gleamed with a passion that could not be seen in those of warriors. No, he was not a warrior. Or, at least any Clan cat would figure that out. His figure was slim and small, much to the rogues' surprise. But they saw a great deal of power wielding within him, and decided that he would become a member of their society. They were known as the Light Ones, and used their knowledge of Twolegs to the fullest.

Kittypets, rogues and loners made up the group. A murderous cat known as Light had created it, with the words of a truly false leader. He had promised them domination, and would make sure they had enough territory to support each other. Those were the words that had convinced cats to join. But only until after a few moons, did they see a change within his rankings.

"Eclipse, it is good to see you." Now Light, a dappled ginger tom with dark green eyes, bent his head a little. Eclipsepaw used the same fashion, but his gesture was more elegantly poised. A pretty silver gray she-cat was watching with new interest. Eclipsepaw had seen her many times before, but he never really knew her name.

_Not that it matters, _he sniffed arrogantly.

"Where is your sacrifice?" demanded a tortoiseshell she-cat with a dark blaze going across her forehead. She was the second in command--a ring leader for Light.

"Tonight is not my night," he replied gruffly. He was annoyed that she still did not trust him, even though he had killed Flickerkit already. The little tom stood no chance against Eclipsepaw's strength. "I searched for the right one, but there is none." _At least not _yet. Eclipsepaw grinned as he thought up of ways to convince Mistpaw to come. It would be quick and easy, though Eclipsepaw would make certain her death was a painful one.

The she-cat's eyes narrowed, but Light flicked his tail to stop her. "We will give you a half moon," he decided out loud. "If you are not ready by then...we will bring one of our own to fight you to the death."

Eclipsepaw ducked his head. Of course, they would bring their strongest fighter and make sure Eclipsepaw was killed. But they did not know about his powers. He let his lips ripple into the beginnings of a snarl, and swiped a paw across the air. His paws met a heavy branch that had fallen during a storm, and the branch, which was thick, snapped in half.

As he began to leave, eyes probed the clearing. They were crystal clear eyes that scanned everything, and saw everything. And they knew what was coming.

Suddenly, a heavy mist began to shroud the ground, until the image of a silvery white cat appeared. Her eyes were a solid blue, and her pelt was beautiful and sleek looking.

She was a moon older now then she had been during her apprentice ceremony. In that time, she had gotten used to the different names Clan cats gave her. But she began to isolate herself more and more, knowing that she would soon be dead.

Lightningstar had done everything she could to help Mistpaw. But Mistpaw was one to endure the pain of death. She would make sure no cat knew about her future. Or their own.

Her brother had already returned to camp, scheming and plotting what he would do next. He was so certain that he would become the next in line for leadership. If all went well, he would be the most feared cat in the forest and on the streets of Twolegplace.

Mistpaw was aware of the stares cats gave her when she herself returned. There was no prey in her paws; her mind had been too preoccupied to hunt. But something else bothered them. It was her silence and strangeness. Even Snowstorm avoided her now, but that was because he grew busier every day with his patrols.

"Hey little _bug_, catch anything?" The jibe came from Cinderfoot, and she was sitting beside Swiftclaw, who looked equally amused.

She ignored them and pressed on, towards the apprentices' den. But suddenly Cinderfoot moved forward and grabbed Mistpaw by the scruff. Her teeth penetrated the skin, and blood seeped down Mistpaw's fur.

"Don't you know how to listen?" Cinderfoot sneered when Mistpaw started to struggle. Her teeth bit threw harder. Mistpaw stifled a yowl of pain, wondering if this death would be quicker then the death Eclipsepaw proposed.

Suddenly a mixture of brown-and-cream flashed by. Mistpaw's eyes widened as Cinderfoot was sent into the ground. Mistpaw herself landed on the ground with a loud thud, and spots quickly took over. The cat who had stopped Cinderfoot was being harassed by her now.

Groaning in pain, Mistpaw struggled to her paws. The pain that raced through her neck was almost unbearable. Her heart pounded when she realized that it was Lightpaw who had stopped Cinderfoot in her tracks.

The gray she-cat let out a snarl before lunging forward. But the fight never really became that; a fight. Lightningstar was there before Fallstripe could reach them. All too quickly, Cinderfoot was dragged off of Lightpaw and sent into the elders' den, where Russetflame would keep an eye on her. Lightpaw had only a few scratches around his ears, while Mistpaw ended up with the worst injuries. But they were not fatal.

"I should have known she would do something like this," Fallstripe hissed.

"Cinderfoot always hated her," Lightningstar put in. Regret filled her voice when she continued, "Cinderfoot will be punished, but it will not be a light one. I will make certain of that."

Mistpaw tried to open her jaws to speak. But before she could, Lightpaw was at her side. His fur was ruffled with fury, and his blue eyes had a haze about them. She noticed that his claws were unsheathed as well.

"I would never let her hurt you," he whispered in a threatening, defiant snarl.

She let out a purr and rubbed her muzzle against his. The two had grown close since Mistpaw's apprenticeship. In fact, Lightpaw was almost like a brother to her. The brother she never truly had.

"Shouldn't Swiftclaw be punished?" Fallstripe asked when silence followed. The gray-and-white warrior had stalked off, slinked away to not be caught.

"He did not harm her, though his words were harsh," Lightningstar replied. "I shall let him off with a warning, and that is all."

Fallstripe nodded while Lightpaw began to turn. Mistpaw gave him one last look before allowing him to leave. She was left alone with Lightningstar.

The ThunderClan leaders' eyes were wary. Mistpaw could see this would be hard for Lightningstar. Cinderfoot and Swiftclaw were, according to Mistpaw, stupid cats. They only bickered about her because they feared her, as did the rest of the Clan.

"Don't ever let their words get to you," Lightningstar said suddenly. Before Mistpaw could reply, Lightningstar stopped her. "I know you are only thinking of everyone else," she added, "But remember this, what will happen if you die? What will Eclipsepaw become? Let him fight to the death, as the Light Ones do. Let him die at the claws of rogues. Let his blood run freely through the river, and onto the forest floor."

Her words sounded harsh to Mistpaw. But what she said was true. Suddenly, it felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Mistpaw could escape death. And she would, no matter what the cost.

* * *

_Ooh, another long chapter! Yippie I'm on a roll! Anyways, please review, once again!_


	9. Chapter 7

_Sorry I didn't thank you for reviewing Wolfgaze, I didn't get the message. But yes, you are correct, you get the Eclipsepaw plushie! I love the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, don't you? Anyways, thanks to everyone else who tried guessing and reviewing!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 7**

The air grew still and tense. Clouds started to gather around the sky, blotching out the sun. The birds tuckered in their nests, unwilling to go out in a storm like this. Even the creatures of the forest stayed within their burrows. This storm would be the worst in the history of the forest.

Torrential downpours screened the ground. Thunder and lightning lashed into the sky. It sounded as though the clouds were at war. And perhaps to Mistpaw, that was the case.

Since her decision to stay alive, Mistpaw had made sure she avoided Eclipsepaw, at all costs. After a while, her plan seemed to work. But now that she was stuck in the camp, she knew that the safety of the forest would no longer protect her.

She crouched inside the bed of ferns, allowing their silky stems to brush her smooth pelt. Dampfur and Grayfeather were together, talking about old times and shooting glances at their kits. Leopardheart's kits had come during the night, and Mistpaw could hear them mewling and squirming about around their mother's belly. Leopardheart had named them Chillkit, Flamekit and Oakkit. Though Mistpaw had never seen them, she knew already that they were beautiful. The birth of kits was always a beautiful thing.

The ground was sodden by the time Mistpaw rose to her paws. They were numb from crouching all day. No prey had come near, and she suspected that her hunting would not be successful today. So she decided to do a little exploring.

Scents were beginning to fade. These were the scents of the rogues, who had come into the territory once again. Mistpaw had no idea what was in store for her. She just knew that something was going to happen today. Something that would change the way the Clan saw her.

Suddenly it felt like she was being watched. Mistpaw looked around warily, wondering if she should return. It would be foolish to stay out in the open like this.

An eerie sense of foreboding seemed to take over. The forest grew darker still, and the rains never stopped. Thunder and lightning continued to wreak havoc across the sky, while the river surged through the gorge.

Then, it all happened as quick as a flash. A dark pelt sped towards Mistpaw, and she did not have time to think. The paws slammed down hard on her forehead, causing a throbbing pain to explode. She couldn't screech out in agony as teeth fastened themselves around the wounds that Cinderfoot gave her. And then, she was dragged away.

*****

Moons seemed to pass before Mistpaw finally woke up. Eclipsepaw had been watching the whole time, wondering whether or not he should kill her while she was still unconscious. But then he came up with a plan, one that was evil, even for him. He would allow her to wake up, only to feel the pain he would give her when he killed her.

So he waited in the same bush where he had killed Flickerkit. As tradition, blood washed over the bush. It was the blood that made the bush glow eerily. It was the death that seemed to magnify its growth.

Finally, after several hours, Mistpaw began to stir. Her silver fur was matted with rain and dirt. When she opened her soft blue eyes, she let out a yowl of dismay. Eclipsepaw grinned. It would be fun.

"So this is it?" she asked in a low whisper. "I'm to die here, under your claws anyways?"

Her words made Eclipsepaw almost flinch, despite his stony interior. They had grown up together, and fought against the odds of the Clan. But it was because of their constant taunting, that Eclipsepaw became what he was today. He would never forgive them, and he couldn't forgive his own sister for betraying him. But what bothered him the most, was that she knew this was coming. Had she gained powers herself?

"How did you know about this day?" he demanded. He had placed a claw on her neck, ready to go in for the kill.

"I...I had a dream," she replied hoarsely. Eclipsepaw knew she was lying. So he decided to play along and slid the claw across her skin, causing a fresh wave of blood to pool out onto the ground. The bramble bush shivered from the bloods' touch. "StarClan told me that this would be my death," she added with a cough.

"Then you know that your death will be a painful one, sister," he sneered. Mistpaw did nothing. All she could do was stare at him right in the eyes. And he hated every bit of this moment.

"Get on with it!" cried one of the rogues. It was the tortoiseshell cat with the blazed mark on her forehead. She was a fierce competitor, and had wanted to fight Eclipsepaw herself. Resentment was flashing within her amber eyes.

Eclipsepaw couldn't take it anymore. The anger flooded through him, creating an energy that he never had before. He lashed his claw across Mistpaw's throat, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head. The blood of his sister now stained his claw. With one last, malicious grin, he revealed what had happened to the rogues.

Light stepped forward, and his eyes narrowed. "You have completed your blood oath," he announced. "You are now an official member of the Light Ones." Light dabbed a paw into the pool of blood and smeared some across Eclipsepaw's forehead. "You will now be known as Eclipse, bringer of death."

And with that, the rogues parted. Eclipse followed, not knowing that he had been watched the whole time. But he was, and as they disappeared, Lightningstar emerged from her hiding place.

A look of pure horror swept across her gaze. Beside her was Waterdream, and even he could not believe the full extent of what these rogues had done. Anger surged through the medicine cat. If he had not been faster, Mistpaw might still be alive.

Suddenly Lightningstar let out a startled gasp. Her paw had been placed on Mistpaw's belly, and she had been examining the wounds. "She's still alive!" she mewed.

* * *

_So was that enough death? Well, the chapters get more exciting from this point. And a huge battle will take place near the end of the story, so keep tabs on it!_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had taken three cats to move Mistpaw's body carefully to the medicine cats' den. And even before that, Waterdream was forced to stay out in the forest until she stopped bleeding. He worked desperately to save her life. Her breathing was hoarse and shallow, and she barely moved.

The Clan had been shocked by the news Lightningstar gave them. They had known all along that something was wrong with Eclipsepaw, but they never realized he was the murderer of Flickerkit. This caused a great deal of anger and grief through Berrytail and Fallstripe. Their son was now dead because of the monster who now belonged to a group of rogues known as the Light Ones. Grayfeather had all but gone insane by this point. She was forced to remain on guard by Swiftclaw and Speckledface, who reluctantly agreed to the task.

A moon passed by without Mistpaw waking up. She never saw the Gathering, nor did she know what was happening. Applepaw and Hawkpaw became apprentices. Lightsnow and Finchwing earned their warrior names. Everything was passing by her. And everyday, Lightsnow would come in and visit her. It took all of Waterdream's strength to shoo him away when another cat needed his attention.

Mistpaw herself was in a constant state of fluctuation. She would sometimes hear the voices of her Clanmates, but they were faded and often unreadable. At other times, she would find herself wandering through the forest, meeting with different cats who had stars in their pelts. Mistpaw knew them as StarClan.

After a moon and three suns, Mistpaw finally began to stir. Her eyes flickered open, but she was not in a den of any sort, as expected. Instead, she had awoken to the same forest her paws walked on many times before.

A cat was sitting in front of her. He was a regal looking tom, with dusty brown fur and dark blue eyes. Mistpaw saw a light gleaming in those eyes. And starry patches emanated from his fur.

"It is time for you to awaken," he meowed in a gentle voice.

Mistpaw stared at him in surprise. "But...I'm dead, aren't I?" she asked.

"Your time has not come yet," he replied. "What happened to you, we could not stop. And we regret that. But it is time for you to awaken. Your Clan will need you now more then ever."

As he finished speaking, images flashed through Mistpaw's mind. Images of cats fighting each other, screeching and rolling on the ground. Blood stained the forest, and the stench filled the air. One cat stood above all others, and a patch of white on his forehead revealed blood. Mistpaw realized that this was Eclipse.

"It's my duty. My duty to stop him," she whispered.

"Yes," replied the dusty tom. "When Eclipse was born, we realized that another would have to be sent. We saw the devastation he would bring to the forest. And so, we sent you. That was why there was mist during the night of your birth."

"But why didn't you tell the Clans?" Mistpaw asked. She wanted to know why this former warrior wouldn't tell the Clans that she was good.

"We wanted to be certain that you were the one," the tom explained. "I myself argued that it was pointless. With one evil in the world, there is always good. And somehow, I felt this good was you. Others agreed with me, but it was not enough."

Mistpaw suddenly felt a bitter resentment course through her veins. She remembered all of the trials she went through in order to gain her Clans' trust. From Cinderfoot's hatred, to Eclipse's betrayal. She wondered if it had been worth it in the end.

But she did not have time to say anything more. The cats' image faded into nothing but air, and Mistpaw was sent back into the waking world.

It felt like the first time Mistpaw had opened her eyes. A large stony wall stretched around her. In front of her she could see a curtain of lichen hanging. The sharp tang of herbs filled the air, and even that made Mistpaw feel at home once more.

*****

Waterdream was the first to notice that Mistpaw was awake. It did not take long for the news to spread, and soon, the whole Clan was visiting her. Lightsnow gave her continuous groomings, while Lightningstar commented on how everyone was. Mistpaw had not been surprised when Lightningstar said Applepaw and Hawkpaw were now apprentices. However, she was disappointed that she could not see their ceremony. And she felt even more disappointed when she couldn't see Lightsnow and Finchwing's ceremony.

Over the next couple of days, Mistpaw's strength finally returned. Waterdream announced that it was safe for her to leave, but only for a little while.

It took time for Mistpaw to get used to walking once more. But eventually, she was as fast as any other cat. Her neck was now scarred for life, thanks to Cinderfoot and Eclipse. Teeth marks and claw marks were all that remained of that horrific event. The rest of the Clan seemed to finally get along with her, although there were still a few who avoided her completely.

Two of those cats were Grayfeather and Dampfur. Now that he had no apprentice, Dampfur did everything he could to get away from his daughter. Meanwhile, Grayfeather had been on guard duty for the last two moons. Mistpaw didn't even bother to approach her mother. She knew that Grayfeather was mad from the loss of Eclipse. And she did not hate her brother for everything that happened. In fact, she almost felt sorry for him, despite what he did to her.

"Mistpaw, can we talk?" Mistpaw blinked in surprise when Cinderfoot approached. It was now her third day out from the medicine cats' den. The sun was gleaming over head, but leafbare winds rushed through the trees. It had become bitterly cold over the last two moons.

Mistpaw nodded and followed Cinderfoot towards the warriors' den. She was surprised that Cinderfoot was actually being friendly towards her. The last time they spoke, Cinderfoot had given her a scar. And the gray she-cat was severely punished for it.

"I...I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you," Cinderfoot mewed. Mistpaw could see that this was extremely hard for Cinderfoot. She began to wonder why they had come here in the first place. Then she noticed that Lightsnow was watching Cinderfoot with new interest.

_He must like her! _The thought startled Mistpaw. At first, Mistpaw thought Lightsnow liked her. It hurt her now to learn this.

"I was jealous about the way Lightsnow treated you," Cinderfoot added with a sigh. "And I thought that I could scare you away from him. But now...I don't need to anymore."

Mistpaw gave a low, raspy purr. With the teeth marks and claw marks, it was harder now for her to purr. "I forgive you," she replied. "And I'm happy that you're with Lightsnow. He's a good cat."

"Yes." Cinderfoot blinked several times. "I know how much he cares for you. But...it's like we're meant to be together."

"I understand how you feel," Mistpaw replied.

Cinderfoot herself purred. She then gently flicked her tail over Mistpaw's shoulder and padded over to Lightsnow's side. He too purred and rasped his tongue over Cinderfoot's ear, before turning and padding into the warriors' den. Mistpaw had never felt so alone before.

* * *

_Okay, so I decided that I'm going to do four updates a day, since I absolutely love this story. Anyways, please review!_


	11. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! Not only was it my parents anniversary, but my friends birthday as well. That, and I had an online quiz that needed to be finished. So once again, I'm sorry._

_Anyways. Thanks . T-Roxie-I., Darkspots, Stormikat, Wolfgaze, Loststream and jenafuneral for reviewing! Wow, four new reviewers, that's great!_

_Also, I've already figured out most of the plot for this story, and there will be a total of...twenty or twenty five chapters, depending on where it leads. Okay, on to the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

A full moon gleamed up in the night sky. Its silvery light washed over the trees, creating an eerie atmosphere. The clearing was filled with cats who were preparing to leave. On the Highrock, Lightningstar watched carefully.

She could barely make out Mistpaw's silvery pelt in the moon's light. Mistpaw blended in so perfectly, that her name suited her. Lightningstar's tail twitched when she realized that this would be Mistpaw's first Gathering. She would have to come up with an explanation as to why Mistpaw had not been at the last one. Of course, she had to think about the scars that now etched around Mistpaw's neck.

Mistpaw looked up, suddenly wondering what the Gathering would be like. Lightsnow had told her that there were many cats. These cats all came from ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. He warned her that ShadowClan cats could be cold-hearted, and often kept to themselves. RiverClan were slightly friendlier, but they were also proud and arrogant about their fish. WindClan were wiry and offensive. They often fought over the best hunting grounds because rabbits made up most of their diet.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Lightningstar's yowl made Mistpaw jump. She did not see the black leader rise to her paws. However, there was really no need to call for a meeting. Most cats were already out, pacing and eagerly waiting to hear who would go. "I have decided who will come to the Gathering. Jayflight, Chillgaze, Lightsnow, Snowstorm, Cinderfoot and Mistpaw. Prepare to leave." And with that, Lightningstar leaped from her perch and went into her den.

It took Mistpaw a few moments to realize that Lightningstar hadn't chosen cats who were either afraid of Mistpaw or annoyed with her. She felt her heart lurch, knowing that it would only make them angrier.

"I'm so excited!" Lightsnow said when the meeting drew to an end. He was dancing from paw to paw, sending dewdrops flying onto Mistpaw's fur. "This will be my first Gathering as a warrior," he added with a wide, cat-like grin.

"Don't forget, it will be our second," Cinderfoot mewed with a low purr. Lightsnow purred back and flicked his tail over her shoulder, while Mistpaw just rolled her eyes.

She herself was rather nervous about going. It would be her first Gathering ever, and she was not sure how cats would react to her scars. The rest of the Clan seemed to accept that she was now brutally scarred. But there were still a few who flinched every time they looked at her neck. Neat, little cuts fashioned around her neck, where the clawmarks had been. Some of them looked as though she had done them herself, but she knew that they were the work of Eclipse.

After a few more heartbeats of waiting, Lightningstar finally emerged with Fallstripe behind her. Berrytail immediately approached her mate and gave him a loving purr, before returning to the warriors' den. Applepaw and Hawkpaw were forced to come to the Gathering, so Lightningstar had no need to announce their names. The two apprentices were bounding around like kits, acting as though they couldn't wait for it to begin.

Lightningstar moved to the entrance, where the rest of the chosen cats awaited her command. She raised her tail, and the patrol rose to their paws. Mistpaw quickly followed, stunned by how fast they moved. Lightningstar herself was gracefully leaping over fallen logs or bounding away from them. Mistpaw's breath became ragged as they passed Snakerocks and neared the clearing where the four oaks towered.

When they reached the hill, Mistpaw looked at the bramble bush where she had nearly been slaughtered. She shivered when she saw that it was growing on the blood of the cats that were killed there. Suddenly she wondered how many more cats were used in a sacrifice; killed right in that spot.

The scents of the other Clans wafted through the air. Mistpaw's nose wrinkled when a mixture of scents filled it. The scent was mixed with marshy grounds and Twolegs. Mistpaw had seen her first Twoleg when Lightningstar showed her Twolegplace. It from that moment when Mistpaw vowed to never set paw in their territory. Ever.

Silhouettes of the warriors, apprentices, queens and elders, could be seen over the hill. Mistpaw could see that they were all mingling, getting to know each other. Some cats stayed where they were to listen to tales from the other Clans, while others talked about how the prey was running.

Lightningstar let out a yowl and suddenly plunged through the undergrowth. Mistpaw followed, suddenly feeling excitement run through her. Lightsnow's fur brushed against her, while Cinderfoot ran on the other side. Applepaw and Hawkpaw bounced side by side, chattering about how they would approach the other apprentices. Mistpaw herself wondered how she would, but she didn't think too highly about it.

When they reached the clearing, they were greeted by a chorus of rough purrs and growls. ShadowClan, of course, were the ones growling. A patrol of ShadowClan warriors had been caught and attacked by Speckledface, who so eagerly clawed at their fur.

Mistpaw had never seen so many cats in her life. This was the first time she had ever met any cats from other Clans. Most of the time when she had been on a patrol, peace ensued. No one wanted to fight during the chills of leafbare. She was quickly greeted by a ginger tom, who had a handsome face and dark, glistening eyes. He was sitting beside a light brown tabby she-cat, who bore the same, sharp, intelligent look.

"Hi there, I've never seen you around," he meowed when she saw him stare at her.

"This is my first Gathering," she admitted. It was then that the light brown tabby noticed her scars. She flinched and stalked away, while Mistpaw just stared after her, suddenly wishing a hole would appear under her paws.

"Don't mind Minnowpaw," he said. He glared after her. "She doesn't know how to...react towards strangers."

Minnowpaw ignored the ginger tom and padded towards Applepaw and Hawkpaw, who were wide-eyed and didn't know what to make of the Gathering. Mistpaw couldn't help but purr at his words.

"My name's Duskpaw, and I'm a RiverClan apprentice," he explained after a few moments of silence. "You look like you're a ThunderClan apprentice; I recognize your scent. But you don't have the build of a ThunderClan cat."

"I don't?" Mistpaw asked. She was slightly irritated that he went on about how they should look like or smell like.

"They have a stalky build, you know, for running through the forest," he replied.

Mistpaw was about to open her jaws when a yowl came from the Great Rock. The four leaders had gathered and were now looking down upon the Clans. Mistpaw made out Fallstripe, sitting among the other deputies. He looked frail and old, compared to them.

"I would like to speak first," said a small pale gray tabby tom. He looked like a mouse compared to the other leaders. But there was a cold and calculated look in his eyes. He was definitely the leader of ShadowClan. Mistpaw blinked when the other leaders allowed him to speak. He rose to his paws, which made him appear larger now.

"During the last couple of days, we've spotted rogues stalking in our territory," he meowed. "Since then, a kit and an apprentice has disappeared. We now ask and warn you, that these rogues will intrude on your territory as well. We must ban together and stop them before any other lives are taken."

Spiders ran through Mistpaw's spine. The rogues were now attacking ShadowClan. She wondered if Eclipse was among the rogues who had kitnapped.

"We do not wish to waste any blood, Tinystar," replied a ginger tom with a narrowed face. "I am sorry, but WindClan has suffered too many losses to participate in your...revenge."

Yowls of outrage filled the clearing. Mistpaw was shocked that the WindClan leader would admit that his Clan was weak. Never before had a leader openly said so. She glanced around and saw that other warriors were just as shocked. The WindClan warriors were dismayed with their leader. While this was going on, Tinystar narrowed his eyes and decided to ignore the WindClan leader's comment. He turned and looked down at the crowd.

"Enough!" he caterwauled. Silence followed his ear-piercing cry. "I'm sorry you say that Foxstar," he added with a dip of his head to the ginger tom, "Is there anyone else who is willing to help?"

"I am willing." The call came from a thick-furred gray she-cat, who was the RiverClan leader. "My warriors are strong, and we will assist you in any means possible."

Duskpaw's breath hitched at her words. "She's lost her mind!" he gasped.

"What? Why?" Mistpaw asked. She was slightly confused as to why Duskpaw wouldn't want to fight. He seemed like the type of cat who would enjoy it.

"We're getting weak now because the river's flow isn't as strong as it used to be," he explained under his breath. "She just wants to join so that Tinystar will be in her debt."

Mistpaw stared at him in surprise. She knew that the RiverClan leader was one who took advantage of the Clan, but she didn't realize that she was this strong. Mistpaw shook her head, suddenly wondering if the Clans were in fact, preparing for a war that would never end.

"All is well in ThunderClan." Lightningstar spoke next. Her yellow eyes glowed like orbs as they pierced through the light of the moon. "We have two new warriors: Lightsnow and Finchwing."

The Clans, after reveling in Tinystar's news, mumbled their names half-heartily. Mistpaw glared at them.

"And we also have two new apprentices: Applepaw and Hawkpaw."

Lightningstar backed down, and the RiverClan leader known as Lunarstar spoke next. "Hunting is well in RiverClan," she meowed. "The Twolegs have left us in peace, until next greenleaf."

Mistpaw remembered Lightningstar telling her that Twolegs often came to the river. They had long sticks that dangled over the water, and caught fish themselves. She knew they were a danger to RiverClan's living. If they had disappeared, then why was Duskpaw so worried about his Clan?

The WindClan leader spoke next. Mistpaw could see that he was uncomfortable after revealing that WindClan had been weakened. But he lifted his chin and stared down at the Clans, daring anyone to say anything.

"WindClan has recovered from a greencough attack," he said when a silence filled the air. "We must prepare for the rest of leafbare that is to come."

Murmurs followed his words. Mistpaw knew they were feeling exactly what she felt: Uncertainty. She could feel them shifting uncomfortable as Foxstar spoke.

"That is all." He dipped his head and leaped down from the Great Rock to meet his deputy, a white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She looked as lithe as he did, but there was something oddly familiar about the way she moved. Mistpaw couldn't place her paw on it; not yet anyways.

"This was...interesting," Duskpaw muttered when the Gathering was drawling to an end.

"Why would Foxstar reveal a threat like that?" Mistpaw whispered. She was still undaunted by how many cats there were.

"He wanted to make it sound like his Clan was weak," Duskpaw replied with a shrug. "I guess he's ready for an attack, because that's what Tinystar will give him for refusing to fight."

And that was the last thought Mistpaw had, before returning back to camp.

* * *

_Eh, suckish ending. But I wasn't sure where this would lead. Now that you've been introduced to Duskpaw, can anyone guess why I chose Lightsnow to fall in love with Cinderfoot? If you do, I'll give you a blood-stained Eclipse plushie!O.o That sounded freaky. Anyways, PLEASE review!_


	12. Chapter 10

_Wow, I'm updating really early today. Anyways, this is the battle scene for the story. I hope you like it; I'm not very good at writing out battle scenes...Hopefully it'll turn out alright._

_Thanks to my reviewers: Ivoryclaw, Loststream, Syal Skywalker and Stormikat for reviewing!_

_Oh, and I checked up on my poll. So far, Mistwalker and Mistsong are tied. So everyone, remember to vote! If there are enough votes, I might just change her name :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

Dust surrounded the air as Mistpaw lunged forward. Lightningstar dodged to the side, and Mistpaw landed on the ground. Lightningstar let out a raspy purr and easily knocked Mistpaw to the ground with one swipe of her paw.

It was the day after the Gathering. Lightningstar had told Mistpaw that it was well over time for her battle training. Normally, they went into the forest so that Mistpaw could practice her powers. But this time, Mistpaw had told Lightningstar herself that it was time she learned how to fight on her own. If she were to fight against an enemy, it was best that they knew nothing about her...abilities.

Applepaw and Jayflight were also in the clearing. Jayflight had promised to make sure that he trained Applepaw into the perfect apprentice. Although the odds were unlikely, Mistpaw could already see that Applepaw was listening to her mentor more and more.

Mistpaw herself was improving greatly after the ordeal that Eclipse had left her in. Her legs, though they hadn't been used while she was unconscious, were finally growing stronger. She had forced herself to keep working at it, and continue through her training.

The sky above was clear and blue. A bright sun glowed warmly on her whitish pelt, turning it almost silvery orange. She felt a chilling wind grip her fur, and suddenly wished she had the same thick fur as Lunarstar.

Suddenly Mistpaw wondered if ShadowClan and RiverClan were fighting against the rogues. Eclipse would be apart of the battle. Mistpaw was certain about that. He was blood-thirst enough to spill the blood of his former Clanmates, so why not the other Clans?

"You're not paying attention," Lightningstar meowed when Applepaw and Jayflight had left. The dust had cleared, and Lightningstar was sitting in front of Mistpaw. "Is something troubling you?"

"I..." Mistpaw broke off. She wasn't sure whether or not her feelings should be revealed to her leader. Though Lightningstar was trustworthy, the ThunderClan leader had not wanted to fight. Because of this, Lightningstar might refuse to allow her to sneak into the other Clans' territories and discover what was happening. Besides, it wasn't Mistpaw's business to spy on the rest of the Clans. "I was just wondering how much longer we'd be here," she finally lied.

Lightningstar blinked for several moments. The forest around them was warming up slightly, but it took forever for the sun to warm Mistpaw's pelt. Birds began to sing around her, while other creatures, thinking it was safe, started searching for food. Mistpaw remembered how prey worked. Mice and voles often ate insects, so they themselves were predators. She was fascinated at how strange it all was.

"I'll teach you one more move, and then we can stop," Lightningstar replied when the silence picked up.

And so she did. Lightningstar demonstrated a powerful back-swipe by lunging forward and twisting her hind legs. This caused her to 'fall upwards', spiraling down on the ground. Mistpaw had a hard time remembering the movements. Lightningstar landed neatly after a few heartbeats, and looked at Mistpaw expectantly. When Mistpaw copied her movements, she failed miserably. Mistpaw repeated her moves until they were almost perfected. Almost.

"Well done," Lightningstar purred. Her whiskers twitched slightly as a branch snapped. Mistpaw followed her gaze, and saw that Jaggedfur was panting heavily. She gasped when she saw that blood was matted on his fur, and part of his ear was torn. His jaws were gaping as blood dripped from his fangs--but it was not his own blood.

"The rogues ambushed our camp!" he gasped. "Fallstripe...He's severely wounded, and Sunstep is dead." Mistpaw could only stare at him in shock.

"Show me," Lightningstar demanded.

Jaggedfur nodded and led the way, with an odd, lurching gait. Mistpaw could see that he was in pain, but he continued moving, as though nothing mattered in the world more then getting back to the fight. And nothing did matter, according to Mistpaw's beliefs.

Yowls and hisses erupted. Mistpaw recognized Dampfur's cry as a claw tore through his fur. She flinched when she heard the strangled call of a rogue.

Which one was it? Was it Eclipse, or that pretty white she-cat with the gray-tipped ears? Mistpaw shook her head, knowing that either way, the rogues needed to be stopped. And what was worse, they could have destroyed ShadowClan and RiverClan.

She noticed Fallstripe's limp body laying helplessly on the grass; grass that was stained with blood. There was no dark pelt, which was a relief to her. But death was in the air. Whether the scent came from the rogues, or the Clan, Mistpaw couldn't be sure. They were all mingled together.

Without even thinking, Mistpaw lunged into the fray. Cats were writhing around, spitting and clawing at each others pelts. The sound of ripping fur rung within Mistpaw's ears, and she heard another warrior yowl in pain. That only made her want to fight further. The haze of blood soon took over, and Mistpaw was faced with a large opponent.

It was a dusty-gray tom with pale amber eyes. He already had blood-stained claws, and his teeth were blazing red in the sunlight. Mistpaw flattened her ears when she realized that this was Fallstripe's attacker. And she would do whatever it took to kill him for what he had done to the deputy.

"What's the matter, _little kit_?" the rogue sneered. "You afraid to fight? Well, I hear that there are cats who are more then willing to spill your blood," he taunted.

Mistpaw's gaze was filled with rage. This cat could easily be a friend of Eclipse. If that were the case, then he might recognize her. She wondered what would happen if Eclipse's sacrifice went wrong. Thinking better of it, Mistpaw continued to dodge as the rogue began to jab his claws at her meaninglessly. The tom's jabs were growing slower, and she could see that he was panting hard from his fighting. Fallstripe had given him a wound he would never forget, right near his ribs.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Mistpaw lunged forward and slammed her paw into his ribs. The tom let out a choking cry that ended in a gasp. He quickly staggered and fell to the ground with a thud.

"That's for Fallstripe," she hissed.

The rogue was in a killing position. She could have easily bit through his throat; ended this quickly. But something held her back. Mistpaw was not one who killed. She hesitated too long, and the tom escaped, limping as he did so.

"Mistpaw!" She looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. To her surprise, it was Duskpaw. The RiverClan cats had arrived, and they too were fighting the rogues. ShadowClan were also there, but they were not fighting as hard as the RiverClan warriors. She noticed that most of the ShadowClan cats had been severely wounded, and were either bleeding or too hurt to move any further.

"Duskpaw, when did you arrive?" she asked when she approached him through the crowd of cats.

"We realized that the rogues had come into your territory," he panted as he explained. "So Lunarstar decided to follow the scent, and found that it led directly into your camp." Horror swept across his gaze. "There are so many of them..._too_ many."

"Don't worry about it," she whispered. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Duskpaw's eyes clouded over in a hazy mist. "But for how long?" he asked.

* * *

_Well, this wasn't TOO suckish. I think it could've been better. But, whatever. Anyways, please review!_


	13. Chapter 11

_Whoot! I already have two reviews? Wow, that's a new record! Anyways, I decided to make a fast update, because I'm not sure what I'm doing tonight. If I'm not doing anything, then there will be a third update._

_Thanks Loststream and Stormikat for reviewing!_

_One more thing: I am thinking of using the names of my reviewers in the story; what do you think? Should I? Anyways, thanks once again!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It took several moments before the rogues finally fled. Mistpaw blinked, suddenly feeling very tired. Her muscles were still sore from her training bout with Lightningstar. She wasn't used to moving around this much, and the fight had only made it worse.

When the rogues did flee, the camp was left in turmoil. Cats were still either bleeding or dead. Fallstripe's wounds were severe, but he would live. But Mistpaw could see that he would never fulfill Lightningstar's pawsteps as the next leader. His front left paw was twisted at an awkward angle, and his lower jaw was broken. He would never talk normally either.

Lightningstar staggered towards her deputy and rested her muzzle on his flank, while Berrytail let out a chilling wail; one that was worse then when Flickerkit had died. Mistpaw wanted to bury her own muzzle in Duskpaw's fur, but she kept still, knowing this would look strange in front of her Clanmates.

Tinystar and Lunarstar were both waiting. Lunarstar had lost a life, while Tinystar barely looked scathed. This was what had worried Mistpaw. It appeared as though ShadowClan had done nothing but kept themselves safe from harm.

"We must...return," Lunarstar said as Berrytail wept. Tinystar nodded, but the ShadowClan leader was rather reluctant to move. His gaze was fixed on Mistpaw, whose body was beginning to vanish in a form of mist. She herself only just noticed, and she let out a surprised gasp. Duskpaw backed away as though he had seen a Monster. His green eyes were filled with horror.

"Mistpaw!" Lightningstar's cry broke the spell. She looked at her leader and mentor, and silently padded towards her.

_The secret's out, _Mistpaw thought as she limped. _How will the Clans cope now?_

As she thought of this, Tinystar stepped forward. "We would have come sooner, had we known about the rogues," he meowed, acknowledging Lightningstar with a dip of his head.

The black she-cat narrowed her eyes. "I'm sure you would have," she sniffed.

Tinystar's fur began to bristle, until he forcefully made it fall flatly. He looked back at the few ShadowClan cats who were still standing. Some were still bleeding heavily, but they were alive. Barely. Waterdream began to work on the most severely wounded first, while Lunarstar promised that Firespirit, the medicine cat of RiverClan, would come and help them out. Waterdream, relieved by her offer, couldn't refuse, and he gratefully accepted it.

As the day went by, Fallstripe began to move. His eyes were bright but watery with pain as he looked around. Half of the Clan had either been wounded or exhausted when he woke. The only cats to remain were his two daughters and Berrytail, besides Lightningstar. Mistpaw had stayed outside the apprentices' den, suddenly feeling very alone.

"Grayfeather is gone!" Swiftclaw's yowl suddenly roused the entire Clan, and the injured cats.

"What?" Lightningstar hissed. Her hackles began to rise, while Dampfur looked shocked and dismayed.

"Grayfeather must have slipped out while we were fighting," he meowed when all eyes were trained on his figure. "I wasn't paying attention, and neither was Sepckledface."

It should have been a relief, that the Clan no longer had to watch the crazy cat. But Mistpaw worried. Her mother was out there, with the rogues on the loose. If the rogues caught her, they would surely kill her. Or use Grayfeather against her by forcing Mistpaw to work for them. Of course, Mistpaw would refuse. But the pain of knowing her mother would surely die, made it no better.

The rest of the Clan began to comment on how Grayfeather should be treated if she were to cross the border or caught on ThunderClan territory. Some would have loved to claw her fur out, while others, who had grown up with her, were reluctant to touch her.

"I have a suggestion." It was Fallstripe who spoke up, between a bout of coughing and a slurred speech. All cats looked at him in surprise and wonder. "Perhaps, the rogues will take care of her for us," he said. "After all, we no longer need to worry about her."

Leopardheart, who had hidden her kits in the nursery, now emerged and nodded. Flamekit and Chillkit emerged as well, followed closely by their sister Oakkit. Leopardheart had been a good friend of Grayfeather, but her kits were now more important then the former gray queen. She would defend her kits with her life; even if that meant shredding the fur off of Grayfeather.

All cats seemed to agree with Fallstripe's idea. He was a well respected warrior and deputy. It would be sad to no longer follow his orders. Mistpaw knew it would take her time to get used to the idea of calling him an elder when he retired.

At the end of his speech, Lightningstar had jumped on the base of the Highrock. "I am saddened to say this," she began, "But Fallstripe, you will have to move to the elders' den." Fallstripe gave a sharp flick of his tail, having heard her. He was amused by how many cats had looks of regret on their faces, and knew that they would soon move on. "Fallstripe, is it your wish to retire, and become an elder?"

"Heck, as long as I get fed, then that's all that matters," he replied wistfully. Chuckles quickly ensued. Fallstripe always seemed to know how to cheer the Clan up.

"Then from this moment on, you shall have moons of rest," Lightningstar purred. "You would have made a wonderful leader."

"I know," he murmured. "But...life goes on, as usual," he added. His eyes glittered with amusement as he looked at Mistpaw, and she ducked her head.

"And now, I must announce a new deputy," she swept on. All cats looked at her expectantly. Mistpaw knew there were many choices. Speckledface, though reckless and often stubborn, would make a fine deputy. Jayflight, who had been through much during Eclipse's training, also had the experience needed to become deputy. "I say these words, before the spirits of my ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice." Lightningstar now looked up at the sky. The RiverClan cats who had remained were now watching her with awe. "Ashstorm will be my new deputy."

A few gasps of surprise followed her words. Then Speckledface nudged Ashstorm playfully, while he flattened his ears in embarrassment. Jaggedfur, who was now covered in cobwebs, gave a smooth purr.

Mistpaw had never thought of Ashstorm as the deputy. He was the oldest warrior in the Clan, and had skills no other cat could surpass. He had loyalty beyond compare, and he was also wise. She realized that Lightningstar had made the perfect choice.

"Ashstorm! Ashstorm!" The Clan chanted his name like he was a new warrior. Mistpaw joined in, fascinated by how Clan politics worked. She had just witnessed her first deputy naming. And soon, she herself would become a warrior. She hoped.

By the time the meeting was over, Firespirit had arrived. He was a handsome golden tabby tom, who reminded Mistpaw a lot of Duskpaw. She noticed that he had deep, forest-green eyes; much darker then Duskpaw's. But Firespirit was a friendly medicine cat, who helped Waterdream out as much as he could. Soon, night arrived, and the RiverClan cats who had survied now dragged themselves across the border and back into their own territory. The rest of the Clan had relaxed at this point. Ashstorm now settled in with the daily routineof the deputy, while Mistpaw began to conjure up plans on how to defeat Eclipse and the Light Ones. It would be a long evening, for Mistpaw.

* * *

_Wow, the new deputy was named already! Oh, and I forgot to add in a line where the Clan sits vigil for their fallen warriors. Oh well. You'll find out about in the next chapter. Oh, and did I forget to mention that this story is almost over? If so, then I'm sorry that I did. Anyways, the next chapter will probably also come up today, so keep an eye out for it._


	14. Chapter 12

_Wow, I can't believe I've reached thirty-one reviews! Oh, and I've decided to do this little author's note so that I could talk to every one of my reviewers ^^_

_DejectedDawn - thanks; hopefully you'll continue to read it_

_Darkness of the Eclipse - hmm. You think it's going slowly? Well, that's because I'm planning on writing a sequel to this. Thanks though for letting me know!_

_Stormikat - I made a mistake? Uh-Oh...I'm planning on going through the story and re-writing it in order to fix my mistakes. I was surprised at how much my writing improved, even though it's been...a month? Oh well. Thanks for letting me know, and to your question: I think I'm going to use your names for rogues AND warriors; it would make the story more interesting ^^"_

_On to the story!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Mistpaw, are you ready for your assessment?" Mistpaw glanced forward as Ashstorm padded towards her. He had taken on the role of deputy quite well. Cats already looked to him for advice rather then Fallstripe, and that worried her. So after her assessment, Mistpaw made a mental note to visit the new elder.

"Yes," she replied. Her claws kneaded the ground, tearing up grass in the process. She was becoming impatient with Lightningstar. The black leader had been in her den all morning, restoring what she could.

Over the last couple of days, the Clan finally recovered from the attack. They had to sit vigil for Sunstep and after that, restore the camp to its rightful glory. Firespirit had given Waterdream extra herbs; for the rogues had cruelly destroyed the store he had. Mistpaw, during the event, had been thinking of a way to get to Eclipse before he could harm any other cat.

She had learned that several cats who were part of the Light Ones worshipped him, because he had been born on the night of the Eclipse. Because of this, Eclipse was to be expected as their next leader in line. Light on the other hand, was not too fond that her brother had become too popular. Mistpaw suspected that Light would one day have the dark black tom killed, either in his sleep or as an excuse to punish his group.

Mistpaw had used her powers over the last couple of days to learn more about the rogues. She met a young loner known as Bandit, who lived in a Twoleg barn. Bandit had told her that the rogues often came by for rest and food. But the rogues were not friendly, despite the fact that they owed him. One night, Bandit had learned that young cats who were kidnapped would be forced to stay outside under the light of the moon, and repeat their names constantly. This caused these young cats to forget their names, and otherwise become slaves to the rogues.

It was a cruel and twisted way, and Mistpaw knew it had to be stopped. But she knew nothing else, and couldn't place a paw on how to stop them. So she had no choice but to wait until she was a warrior, and ask Lightningstar for permission to venture through the Twolegplace, as much as the thought dismayed her.

"Remember, scenting is the key element in catching prey," Ashstorm meowed when Mistpaw made no attempts to speak.

She nodded thoughtlessly. It would be wrong for her to use her powers during the assessment. She had been taught that it was an unfair advantage to the rest of the apprentices. And it was true. Mistpaw would use her powers only in battle, to protect her Clan.

Finally, after what felt like moons, Lightningstar emerged from her den. She was carrying an old piece of moss and dropped it at Ashstorm's paws. "One of the apprentices left it," she explained when he looked at her in confusion.

"It was most likely Applepaw," he replied. "She's always forgetting things these days."

Mistpaw nodded in agreement. It was true. Applepaw had even forgotten who her mentor was at one point. Whether it was from depression or the shock of the battle, Mistpaw couldn't tell. But one thing was certain, Applepaw would need special care soon if this was to continue. Mistpaw didn't even want to think about how this would affect Berrytail, who had suffered the most over the last couple of moons.

"It's alright," Lightningstar purred. She then looked at Ashstorm with amusement. "Tell Waterdream to keep an eye on her," she added with a grin. Jayflight was sitting outside the warriors' den, looking increasingly worried. This would be his second failure, if anything happened to Applepaw. Mistpaw prayed to StarClan that nothing happened.

Lightningstar flicked her tail over Ashstorm's ears and led the way out of camp. Mistpaw ducked under the gorse tunnel and followed. Bright sunlight greeted her, and the air was warm. Newleaf was well on its way, and it sent a thrill of relief through Mistpaw. She was tired of cold air, and she wanted it to be warm again, like it had been when she was an apprentice.

Her mentor swiftly and gracefully leaped over a fallen log, and by now, Mistpaw's well developed muscles allowed her to do the same. She landed squarely behind Lightningstar, who had stopped near a clearing. Shrubs and leaves littered the ground, while the sounds of rustling prey could be heard.

"I want you to hunt near the stream by Snakerocks," Lightningstar said. "Keep watch for adders, and listen for signs of intruders."

Mistpaw was surprised that Lightningstar would choose the stream. Though it held a good source of prey, she would have to watch out for the adders. She realized that Lightningstar trusted her more then ever now, and felt herself warm up with pride.

Lightningstar twitched her whiskers; a sign for Mistpaw to start hunting. So Mistpaw ran through the undergrowth, ducking beneath the dead bushes and skidding over fallen leaves that had rotted away. She loved the feeling of the wind behind her whiskers as she ran. It was the one thing she enjoyed when she was out on patrol, or hunting. She could be herself, without the use of her powers.

She knew Lightningstar would be watching her, so Mistpaw glanced around, wondering where the black she-cat would hide. When she saw no familiar pelt, Mistpaw sniffed the air.

It was harder to pick up scents, with the water in the air, but Mistpaw quickly detected a squirrel, nibbling on an acorn that had laid dormant in the ground. The squirrel was too occupied with its seed to notice her approach. Mistpaw had dropped to a crouch and was now stalking towards it. She kept her tail balanced, and stayed upwind of it.

Before the squirrel had the chance to notice her, Mistpaw lunged. Her teeth grazed its skin, and she felt the warm taste of blood seep through her jaws. Mistpaw dropped on all four paws, with the squirrel dangling limply from her jaws. The squirrel had been killed before it realized what happened.

Mistpaw dropped the squirrel, pleased with her catch. She looked around for a good place to hide it, and found a spot. It was just a little near the stream, and it held no scents such as foxes, badgers or rogues. It would be the perfect hiding spot. Mistpaw padded over to it and buried the squirrel, so she could come back for it. Then she began to stalk a vole, that had made its way towards a clearing.

The vole itself had noticed her scent, and was now wary of her presence. Mistpaw would have to stand absolutely still, if she was to catch it. When the time for her to pounce finally came, Mistpaw took no chances. She leaped forward and dug her claws into the vole's skin, easily killing it. But the vole had squealed, and its sound vibrated around the forest. Mistpaw knew it was time to search elsewhere.

But when she had finished burying her vole along with her squirrel, a new scent filled the air. Mistpaw carefully inhaled it, and suddenly her ears pricked forward. It was a scent she had known only when she was a kit. A scent that sent a thrill of fear through her. It was Grayfeather, and the former ThunderClan cat was standing right in front of her.

* * *

_Whoa, a cliffie! What will happen to Mistpaw? Will Grayfeather kill her? You'll have to keep reading to find out XD_

_By the way, have you ever seen a vole? They're sooo cute! I recommend that you look up their picture on Google if you've never seen one, you'll fall in love with them!  
_


	15. Chapter 13

_Yay, a new update! Anyways, I've been thinking a lot about how I'm going to end this...don't worry, I'm still adding twenty chapters, but...I'm concerned about how to post the epilogue._

_xXEnigmaXx - Wow, you reviewed every chapter; that's a lot of effort! You've seen a vole too? Cool! Hopefully, you will continue to review..._

_Darkness of the Eclipse - you did? Hmm...I suppose it was a miss communication? Well, thanks for pointing that out. I'm actually creating the most tense scene yet: What an insane mother would do to her child._

_Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

Grayfeather's lips had drawn back in the beginnings of a snarl.

Her haunches were down, and her tail was whipping from side to side. Mistpaw realized that there was no chance for her to escape. She would have to face her mother in a fight, in order to protect herself.

_Oh StarClan, don't let it end in death, _she thought as she closed her eyes.

"The Clan, betrayed me," Grayfeather hissed. "I shall never forgive any warrior."

Pale yellow eyes met dark blue ones. Grayfeather was now a tail's length away from lunging. Mistpaw's tail was lowered, and she tried to make herself appear less of a threat. But Grayfeather saw the flaw, and leaped forward. Her teeth met Mistpaw's scruff, and she shook the pale gray apprentice furiously.

Suddenly an idea came to Mistpaw. She knew it might not work, as Grayfeather herself was a warrior and had the same training. But it was her only chance of escape.

She allowed her limbs to fall to the side, and her whiskers drooped. Grayfeather stopped shaking her, and Mistpaw felt a wave of confusion rush through the former warrior.

Grayfeather let go, and suddenly let out a wail.

"Oh, I've killed my kit!" she cried. "My only kit!"

Mistpaw's eyes flew open wide with shock. Grayfeather had dropped to the ground and was now shaking feverishly.

She felt heat emanate from the gray she-cat. Even the ground beneath Mistpaw's paws began to tremble.

"Grayfeather, you didn't kill me," she whispered.

Grayfeather shuddered and looked at Mistpaw. Slowly, her eyes widened. Then, Grayfeather gave Mistpaw furious licks all over. Mistpaw wriggled from her mothers' fierce grip as Grayfeather broke out in more wails.

"Mistpaw, I'm sorry!" she cried between sobs. "I...I never wanted to hurt you. But Eclipsepaw...I loved him so much...He was so much like his father..."

Every part of Mistpaw wished she could live this moment forever. She sat there for several heartbeats, with her mother holding her close. Grayfeather, the cat everyone believed was nuts, had finally admitted that she loved her daughter.

But the moment would not last. A screech sounded from nearby, and Grayfeather let go of Mistpaw, startled by the sound.

Lightningstar rose from where she had hidden herself, and a snarl erupted from her bared teeth. Never before had the ThunderClan leader looked so fierce.

"Traitor!" she cried. "You were going to hand her over to the Light Ones!"

Mistpaw looked from Lightningstar, to Grayfeather. Both she-cats looked conflicted. Grayfeather, whose ears had flattened. Lightningstar, whose lips were drawn. Each one looked just as horrid.

"Stop!" Mistpaw yowled. Both cats stopped. They looked at Mistpaw in surprise. Mistpaw's mind was churning with thoughts as silence followed.

Of course, Lightningstar could very well be right. She trusted the ThunderClan leader with her life. But Grayfeather was her mother, and she knew that Grayfeather had been through so much over the last couple of moons.

Without even thinking, Mistpaw began to run. Lightningstar let out a surprised gasp, while Grayfeather wailed once more.

Mistpaw ran blindly through the forest, unable to face the two cats. She would _not_ become a part of their tribal affairs.

There was only one place that Mistpaw would truly feel safe. As the forest whipped past her, she realized that her paws were leading her towards the one place she hated more then anything else.

Trees were soon replaced by nests, and the scents and sounds of Twolegs carried. Mistpaw's pads scraped against the cold, hard ground of the Thunderpath.

A large, abandoned nest stood in her way. Its structure felt seemingly safe. There were no rogues around, and Mistpaw could see that they did not come this far into Twolegplace. So she decided to explore.

The wooden walls around her began to make a creaking sound, which startled Mistpaw at first. But then she began to grow used to the sound, and went further inside.

Dust covered the floor, and broken pieces of wood littered the area around it. Mistpaw saw gaping holes that were once what Twolegs called doors. A cool draft carried its way through, sending chills down Mistpaw's spine.

Mistpaw felt very confused by this point.

What was her destiny? Was she meant to save the Clans? Or was she meant to live the rest of her life as a longer; an outcast like Grayfeather?

She shook her head, suddenly feeling tired. Her flight from the Clan had taken its toll on her limbs. After the scrape against Grayfeather, Mistpaw felt her shoulders stagger.

This would make an ideal place to sleep for the night. And she could hear the paws of mice, running around.

But something felt wrong. It felt as though eyes were staring down at her.

Suddenly, a cat emerged from the shadows of the abandoned nest. He was an elderly black-and-silver tabby tom, who appeared to be blind. His muzzle was scarred, along with his neck. His neck bore the same markings as Mistpaw's, and she felt herself shudder. He had survived an attack from the Light Ones.

* * *

_This chapter was really rather short. I hope you liked the outcome of Grayfeather's...attack. She's rather odd, isn't she? And who is this mysterious tom that Mistpaw has met? You'll have to read to find out!_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lightningstar looked on in horror as Mistpaw fled.

Everything, at that point, had gone wrong. She took Grayfeather back to camp, after Mistpaw was gone.

The Clan was shocked and furious that Grayfeather had returned, following Lightningstar.

When she explained what had happened, search patrols were sent out to find any trace of their lost apprentice. But Mistpaw's scent had faded by the time they left. They found nothing but the stale scent of a fox.

After Waterdream examined Grayfeather, he deemed her safe for execution. Every warrior had been relieved with this news. Everyone, except for Lightningstar.

She would have to commit the execution. Any warrior who went rogue and returned, was either forced to stay under guard, or killed. And Lightningstar, had chosen the easy path. But it was still her most difficult solution.

It was well passed sunhigh when the whole Clan had gathered. Leopardheart herded her kits back into the nursery, while Fallstripe and the rest of the elders emerged to watch.

Grayfeather was crouched in the center of the clearing, surrounded by a semi-circle of warriors. Her expression was unreadable. Her gaze was misty, and emotionless. She had become nothing but a moonblinked slave to the Light Ones.

"Is it your wish to die at the claws of the leader of ThunderClan?" Lightningstar asked in a commanding tone.

The gray she-cat lifted her head and stared at Lightningstar right in the eyes. "It is," she snarled.

A shiver went through Lightningstar. None of her training had prepared her for this.

Grayfeather lifted her head and revealed her neck. She was exposed to everything.

Lightningstar leaped forward, with her claws extended and her teeth bared. But they never met Grayfeather's neck. Instead, they crunched down onto the blue-gray fur of Dampfur.

She let out a gasp and choked as his blood filled her mouth. Dampfur collapsed to the ground, and his eyes immediately glazed over.

"Dampfur!" she cried after spitting out his blood.

There were more gasps as Grayfeather ceased the chance to escape. The gray she-cat leaped through the crowd, clawing at Speckledface and Swiftclaw in the process. A wide gap had been created in order for her to rush through.

When Grayfeather was gone, the rest of the Clan looked down at Dampfur's body. There would be no vigil over the warrior. He was now a traitor to the Clan, and his blood now stained Lightningstar's teeth.

*****

"You've gotta be joking." Those four words made Mistpaw's fur bristle slightly.

The elderly tom stepped forward, into the light. His scars were more visible now. They sent a shiver down Mistpaw's spine as she examined them.

"You're the one they've spoken of?" he added in a scoff. "The one the Light Ones fear?"

Mistpaw unsheathed her claws as he began to chuckle; it was a harsh and crackling sound that made the ground beneath her vibrate. If only he could see her powers! Then he would know that she was a threat to the Light Ones!

"How can you tell, if you're blind?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

The black-and-silver tabby suddenly looked down at her. Though his eyes saw nothing, Mistpaw felt as though he could see everything.

"My eyes might not be what they used to be, but my nose tells me everything," he replied. "My nose tells me that you are noble, and good. That you will one day bring peace to both the forest, and this damned world I live in."

Mistpaw had never heard such foul language. But she remembered quickly that rogues or loners had no morals, or ethnics. They wouldn't know any better if they had hurt ones feelings.

The two cats stared at each other for the longest time. Mistpaw could sense that this loner was reading her every thoughts. He could feel her movements, and her emotions. Perhaps he even felt the bitterness that had been biting at Mistpaw's heart for so long. Perhaps he saw an aura there that gave off her very well being. Mistpaw knew nothing about this cat, and yet it felt like she knew everything.

"You are wise for your age," he rasped suddenly.

She flattened her ears in embarrassment. "I've...been through a lot," she admitted warily.

"Yes." The loner inhaled sharply. "You certainly have, even from the start of your life."

Mistpaw blinked at him in confusion. Yes, she knew the troubles of her kithood. But how could he ever know the silencing anger and frustration she felt when she had first opened her eyes? How could he know what she went through when she had first taken her breath of fresh air?

The loner suddenly let out a hiss that startled Mistpaw. He looked more fierce and intelligent then ever.

"You don't know what I've been through," he snarled. "To _lose_ your sight is a terrible thing. But my sight was never truly lost."

"What do you mean?" Mistpaw couldn't help but ask. He seemed so bitter now, as though something terrible had happened to him.

"You obviously know of the Light Ones," he growled. "I was born into their..._group_. But from the moment of my birth, my mother abandoned me. I was used as a tool for the Light Ones. Light himself despised me. He is the reason I am the way I am. He is the very reason why I can no longer see. My eyes were clawed out when I was only a few moons old. When I was a kit!"

Horror swept through Mistpaw. She knew that the Light Ones were cruel, but she didn't realize that they were this cruel. She suddenly wished she could rip through Light's flesh to avenge this loner's loss.

But instead of becoming furious, the loner's shoulders sagged in utter defeat. He no longer looked like the fierce fighter from moments ago, but a pathetic scrap of fur.

"No, please don't feel anger or hatred," he whispered. "Anger and hatred is what they feed on."

Mistpaw stared at him for several heartbeats. Yes, they fed off of anger and hate. That was how Eclipse became part of their group. Eclipse, who had been filled with hatred from the start of his life.

She suddenly felt very small, compared to the world around her. It was as though this loner had opened everything up. Explained everything from the start.

Now Mistpaw knew what must be done. She was the one, destined to stop the Light Ones. She alone had to defeat them.


	17. Chapter 15

_Wow, I think this is my...second update? Well, I have a research paper that needs to get finished, so I figured I might as well get this done and over with. Anyways..._

_Loststream - really? Wow. That's a lot to give out. Well, good luck, I hope you do well!_

_feirce fire - Mistpaw's name will come soon, don't worry. And thanks, I'm glad to have a new reviewer and fan!_

_Syal Skywalker - I think you mean upload, right? Why thank you, hopefully, this story will become more popular as the others come out^^_

_Darkness of the Eclipse - thanks^^ Mistpaw is actually based off of someone I once met. That person was shy and had been shunned by a lot of people because of a disability she had, but she eventually got through_

_Stormikat - thanks for reviewing all three chapters^^ I think this is actually my third update...I really can't keep track of the numbers. Well, I was always going to kill off Dampfur. I just needed to think of a way to do so. Unfortunately there will be several more deaths after his, before this is finished. Perhaps Mistpaw will look to Duskpaw for help...true love usually does prevail!  
_

_Oh, and a big battle scene will be coming soon. I'm reading over lots of different versions of battles that take place in warriors, so hopefully this will turn out alright._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

Night had fallen over Twolegplace. Mistpaw felt more secure now, with Slash watching over her. Well, he technically wouldn't be _watching_ her, but...Either way, she felt protected.

Slash himself was examining the strange cat. Oh how she reminded him of that treacherous black demon that came from no where.

He shuddered slightly as he remembered the dark cat, known as Eclipse. Light had accepted him with little inkling. He knew nothing about Eclipse, and yet the rogue leader took him in. That, to Slash, was one of Light's first mistakes.

Eclipse was already making friends within the rankings of the Light Ones. His intelligence and battle skills were unlike anything the rogues had ever seen. And those eyes, that glowed like the sun. That was what truly unnerved Slash.

It was thanks to Eclipse, that he was able to escape from the rogues though. In a way, he sort of owed the former apprentice. If Eclipse had never come, Slash would have still been Light's prisoner, used to scare younger cats into obeying him.

The black-and-silver tom heaved a sigh, revealing ribs that jutted out from his sides. He knew that this cat was destined for great things. But he couldn't help but wonder if there was more in store for her then she realized.

*****

Morning rays of sunlight peered through the gaps in the wall of the nest. Mistpaw woke up to find that Slash had vanished while she had slept.

She had dreamt about the Clans, and of Lightningstar's devastated face. Her leader. She had betrayed Lightningstar when she was needed the most. Mistpaw suddenly felt very miserable, despite everything she went through. She had never felt so alone, in her life.

But just when she was about to wail in despair, a familiar pelt appeared from the gloomy shadows of the nest.

Two mice dangled limply from Slash's jaws. He dropped one at Mistpaw's, and sat down. Mistpaw stared down at the fallen prey in shock.

"How...how did you learn how to hunt, even thought you're blind?" she asked.

Slash gave a purr through mouthfuls. "I taught myself to listen for the closest pawsteps," he explained. "When I had first lost my sight, it took me moons to figure it out. I was forced to rely on a friend to hunt for me, until I found the will to train. After that, it just came naturally."

"That's incredible!" Mistpaw gasped. Suddenly a thought occurred to her as she finished her meal. "You'd make a great addition to our Clan," she meowed. "Would you ever consider joining?"

The loner stared at Mistpaw for several heartbeats. Yes, he would have loved to join. To become part of a group once more, and feel wanted. But something kept him here. Something that Slash could not explain yet.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He looked down at his paws, suddenly looking ashamed of himself. "I would never last out there. But I can show you the way out," he added. An almost wistful look flashed within his eyes.

"Thank you," Mistpaw whispered. She felt terrible that he couldn't join. Then another thought crossed her mind. "Slash, I have something that needs to be taken care of first," she added. "It's very important, and I feel like this must be taken care of before I return."

Slash looked at her once more, and suddenly fell silent. His eyes, though he couldn't see, narrowed into tiny slits. Mistpaw felt as though he really _could_ see, right through her.

"You are mousebrained, if you want to take on the rogues," he spat. "How do you possibly think you can take them on on your own?"

Before he finished speaking, Mistpaw's frame began to disappear, in the form of mist. Slash's eyes widened in surprise when he realized he could no longer sense her presence. But a real sense of power began to emanate from whence she once stood.

Mistpaw made herself reappear. It had taken several tries, for her to finally control her powers like this. But she could now use them to her full potential, and she knew she would.

"There is more to you then I first thought," Slash muttered softly.

"Then you understand what must be done," Mistpaw meowed.

"You have disappeared from the world, but revealed yourself once more."

"And I will do it several more times, if it means it will save the world," Mistpaw replied. "Please Slash, you _must_ understand the importance of this task."

The blind loner didn't speak until Mistpaw lashed her tail. She was getting irritated. "Very well," he mumbled. "I shall take you, but only because you are truly the chosen one."

For a moment, Mistpaw didn't know what to say. But then she followed Slash as he led the way through Twolegplace, never once looking back at her real home. The forest.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Lots of dialogue. I think that's what everyone wanted, right? There you go! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 16

_Grr. I had this chapter all typed up, fancy and all of that. But then I accidentally deleted it! So now I had to reload a new chapter and retype it. Anyways, sorry, but this...might be the only update tonight._

_Darkness of the Eclipse - wow, you looked at my profile? Normally people don't even bother. But that's good to know. My story ideas might change, but hey, everyone has new ideas, right?_

_Ivoryclaw - awe thanks! I've been...'borrowing' lines from other stories. So in a way, I own nothing except for my idea. Maybe I should make a disclaimer or something...Although, SOME of the lines are mine. And as for Slash, well, his history will be revealed in the third book. You'll just have to keep reading.  
_

_Thanks to everyone else who actually had the heart to look, but were too lazy to review!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16**

A moon had passed since Mistpaw fled the Clan. Since that time, the Clan had become a desolate place. Lightningstar had all but abandoned her post and now sulked in her den, while Ashstorm took on the duties of a leader more seriously. The Clan needed a strong and dependable leader now more then anything.

Ashstorm sat alone in a clearing. He had hoped that Lightningstar would return to her normal duties after some time, but the ThunderClan leader shunned herself from the world.

He was alone, and without another cat to help him, he knew that the Clan would fall apart.

Lightningstar was peering through the lichen that hung from her den. Her yellow eyes had clouded over in the last couple of days, after moons of silence and staring at the stony walls of her den.

To Ashstorm's surprise, Lightningstar emerged from the gloom of her den. But she staggered towards him, rather then walked majestically, like she would have earlier on in his life. Her gait was slow moving as well.

"Ashstorm, have you organized the patrols?" she asked. He knew what she was talking about.

Lightningstar had ordered him to create a search patrol to check the borders, every day, in order to seek out Mistpaw. But their efforts had ended in vein, and Ashstorm had figured he was wasting his time. Mistpaw was long gone, and there was no doubt that she would return.

How would she take it if she knew that her father--the cat who feared her the most--was dead? Mistpaw had cared deeply about her family, which was why she left in the first time.

When Grayfeather attacked her, Mistpaw had tried to defend her mother, according to Lightningstar. Ashstorm thought it wasn't unusual for Mistpaw to want to remain with the cat who had birthed her. However, Grayfeather had attacked her own daughter. Lightningstar stated that Grayfeather was utterly moonblinked. That meant Grayfeather was useless.

"I have," he replied when he was silent for several heartbeats. His response had become automatic over the last couple of days. Now Ashstorm was lying.

"Good," Lightningstar sighed. "Is there any sign of her?" she added more quietly.

Ashstorm looked at her in surprise. Then he shook his head, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself for lying to her.

"There's no scent," he meowed. "She's long gone."

Lightningstar's shoulders sagged in defeat, much to Ashstorm's dismay. She looked helpless, compared to the once formidable warrior she once was.

"I've failed her," Lightningstar whimpered. When Ashstorm looked at her in confusion, Lightningstar swept on. "I once received a prophecy, many moons ago," she explained. "It was after the night Mistpaw and Eclipse were born. Duststar had come to me, and told me everything. _The moon will reveal a misty torrent, and shadows will burst. Only the mist will penetrate the moon's shadow._ I was certain the prophecy spoke of Mistpaw. She was born on a misty evening, when the full moon was blocked out."

A strange sense of foreboding began to pass through Ashstorm. He could still remember the night when Mistpaw and Eclipse were born. It had been a cool, but newleaf morning. It was unusual for kits to be born during newleaf or greenleaf, as they would grow up during leafbare later on.

The sun had risen to its full height when something caught Ashstorm's attention. His ears swerved forward as the gorse tunnel began to shiver.

The sunrise patrol had returned. Chillgaze, Jayflight and Snowstorm were padding forward. The three warriors looked tired, and rightfully so.

Clan duties had become worse now that there were less warriors. The Clan was in desperate need of more apprentices, but there were only three kits in the Clan so far. And though Cinderfoot was expecting kits herself, they would not come until late greenleaf.

"There's something you two ought to see," Jayflight, the eldest in the patrol, meowed.

Lightningstar's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Ashstorm sighed and wished she would at least show that there was still trust between herself and her Clanmates. Dampfur's death had only made this worse on her. Lightningstar now considered herself a murderer.

Ashstorm followed Snowstorm as the long-haired white warrior led the way through the sunlit forest. Lightningstar was also following, though her pursuit was not as swift as Ashstorm's.

They raced recklessly through the undergrowth. Ferns, brambles and thistles whipped at Ashstorm's face as he brushed past them. But his heart had filled with joy.

The newleaf scents flooded his nostrils, and he couldn't help but feel like a kit once more. This was the best season of the twelve moons. New shoots were beginning to rise, and trees grew taller. Birds and other prey began to emerge from their nests, after a moon of rest from the bitter cold. It was as though everyone anticipated the approach of newleaf. And newleaf was certainly a good name for the season.

By Snowstorm came to a halt, dusk arrived. They had stopped near Tallpines, where pine trees grew straight and tall. Twolegs had placed these trees here, and even now Ashstorm's fur prickled uneasily at their faint stench.

Snowstorm was pointing his tail towards a grove of yearling trees. They had yet to reach their full height.

There, sitting among the foliage, was a cat Ashstorm never expected to see. Her silvery white pelt now gleamed in the breaking sunlight. And there was a mysterious aura about her that made Ashstorm wish she had never left.

Lightningstar's eyes gleamed with disbelief, as the silvery white cat stepped forward.

"Mistpaw," whispered the ThunderClan leader. "How...how did you..." Lightningstar was too lost for words. Grief had stolen them.

After moons of feeling guilty, and letting it build up, it all released. The black she-cat bounded ahead and rubbed her muzzle across Mistpaw's, allowing their scents to mingle in the air. Snowstorm and Ashstorm sat aside, watching with wonder.

It was as though these two cats, were truly related. Lightningstar treated Mistpaw as though she were her daughter, while Mistpaw purred and rasped her tongue over Lightningstar's shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Lightningstar demanded when their greeting ended.

Mistpaw opened her jaws to speak, until she noticed the two toms sitting a little ways off. She could not tell Lightningstar _anything_, until they were alone.

It wasn't like Mistpaw didn't want to. She just felt that if she told them right here, they wouldn't believe her, and find some way to convince Lightningstar not to as well. Mistpaw would explain herself, when the Clan was ready.

Now was not the time. Now, was the time to show herself to her home, and family. She desperately wanted to see Cinderfoot, Lightsnow, Fallstripe, and even Dampfur, the cat who claimed to be her blood-father. But more then anything, she wanted to become a warrior.

* * *

_Eh, this chapter wasn't too bad. I actually like it better now then I originally did. Before it looked like crap, something too sappy, even for me. Anyways, please review!_


	19. Chapter 17

_New chapter, whoot! We're supposed to be getting a really big snowstorm today, so I'm really excited. And I've decided that I'm going to do three updates today, which means the story will be finished by the end of it. Tomorrow, if I get to it, I will post the new story and prologue._

_Ivoryclaw - picking out favorite lines? Not a bad idea^^ I thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like if Lightningstar took Grayfeather's place as mother, and there it is!_

_Wildwaters - it's okay, I know what it's like to feel into school work. I've had trouble to; I'm in college. You should see what sort of work we're forced with!_

_Now for the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

Night had fallen by the time Mistpaw returned with Lightningstar, Snowstorm and Ashstorm. The moon, which was now a clawmark, was slowly rising.

As soon as the Clan realized Mistpaw was back, she was bombarded with questions. Lightsnow gave her a welcoming purr and flicked his tail over her ear, while a plump Cinderfoot greeted her warmly. But the one cat Mistpaw had looked for was not there. Dampfur had died. At the claws of Lightningstar.

But Lightningstar told her that it had been Grayfeather's sentence. Dampfur gave up his own life to save his former mate.

"What did you learn when you were with the rogues?" Snowstorm asked.

"Did you use your powers?" asked Applepaw. Her green eyes were wide with awe and envy as she looked at her friend.

Mistpaw nodded. She had used her powers in order to remain unseen, though she had a feeling Eclipse knew she was there. He looked more fierce and powerful then ever, and he was quickly rising through their ranks.

Eclipse had even killed a silver and gray kittypet who had accidentally stumbled upon the rogues. Mistpaw could do nothing but look away, feeling more helpless then ever as she heard the kittypet's agonized screeches.

She had even seen how much affection a gray she-cat known as Iris, showed towards Eclipse. Iris had been born nearly the same night as them, and was even more powerful. She was born into the rogues, and gained authority like no other. Mistpaw feared that if they had kits, they would end up just like their parents. But she kept her fears hidden.

"Give her some space!" Lightningstar hissed as Mistpaw began to feel uncomfortable. When the Clan backed down, Lightningstar looked at her apprentice. "I think, it is time you earned your warrior name," she meowed. "You passed your assessment by braving it out and spying on the rogues, without getting injured."

Mistpaw stared at Lightningstar in shock. She had done nothing that could really impress a cat. But when she gazed at her Clanmates, she saw that their eyes were full of approval.

Lightningstar leaped onto the Highrock. There was no need to summon a Clan meeting. Even the elders were out. Russetflame, Fallstripe, Darkpelt and Brackenspots, were all gazing fondly at Mistpaw. Fallstripe's eyes were filled with pride, as though he himself had mentored Mistpaw. And in a way, he had.

"I, Lightningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn." Lightningstar paused for a brief moment. Mistpaw felt a surge of excitement rush through her. "Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even with your life?"

"I do," Mistpaw replied. Even now, she could feel herself disappearing in a cloud of mist. The Clan watched her in awe.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from now on, you will be known as Mistsong, in honor of your intelligence, and loyalty to the Clan."

_Mistsong!_ The name rang in her ears as the Clan chanted it. "Mistsong! Mistsong!" Lightsnow and Cinderfoot were the loudest.

She raised her chin proudly, and stared into the eyes of her Clanmates. They were a mixture of both fear, and excitement. She was suddenly reminded that the Clan still found it hard to trust her. They knew the powers she held. And she could use it against them.

"According to tradition, you must sit vigil over camp," Lightningstar mewed when she had finished the ceremony.

Mistsong could almost hear the rest of the Clans chanting her name. She just wished that Eclipse, Grayfeather and Dampfur were here to watch. How different life would have been had they not been born on the night of the Eclipse. Maybe Eclipse would not have turned out the way he was now. Maybe the whole Clan would have treated them differently. And maybe, Mistsong would not have found love in Duskpaw.

Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what had happened over the last few moons. Against all odds, she had become a warrior. And more importantly, she had learned the secrets of the Light Ones. She could easily use these secrets against them, in more ways then one. And when the final confrontation came, Mistsong would defeat the Light Ones, and save her brother from the darkness that clouded his heart.

* * *

_Yay she finally earned her warrior name! I'm so thrilled! I thought I should tell you now. I WAS going to add one more chapter, but I thought this would be the perfect place to end the story. So I'm going to end it here, and hopefully you will understand why. Thank you all for reviewing, you've been wonderful to the end. The new story will come today, so don't fret^^"_


	20. Epilogue

_You know what I just realized? I made Waterdream a tom, when in the allegiance, he's a she! Oo, that's one confused kitty. So I'm changing Waterdream to a tom in the next story. Here it is, the final chapter:_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Stars glittered coldly in the black sky. The air was warm and thick with moisture. Rain was on its way.

The dark black tom struggled to hold back the grin that had contorted his expression. Tonight was the night. There was no doubt about it.

He padded silently through the streets of Twolegplace, gaining speed as he progressed.

Light had no idea what was in store for him. Sure, there were guards. But he was one of those guards. He was one of Light's most trusted members. Or so Light thought.

His paws came to a stop when he stared at a puddle. Grime and other Twoleg filth clustered in it, but he could still see his expression.

Dark amber eyes smoldered back at him. He had an ugly scar that stretched over his shoulder. The flesh had been torn when he was in a scrap with that tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. But she was now one of his followers.

"Eclipse, what are you waiting for?" a voice asked. The black tom looked up to see that it was Iris, his mate, and most trusted ally.

"I was thinking, of what it will feel like when EclipseClan rules the forest," he replied. "With you at my side."

Iris gave a purr. It was the only amused sound that came from her harsh throat. But to Eclipse, her voice sounded like the cries of cats in pain. And he loved it.

"You'll make the best leader," she meowed.

"Good," Eclipse muttered. He looked at the sky. Clouds had gathered around the moon, shielding its light.

He ignored her and padded further into the streets. A dappled tom was sitting quietly on a pile of Twoleg rubbish, never once meeting Eclipse's eyes.

Light had grown old and feeble, over the last couple of moons. It was time a new leader came. Eclipse knew that Light would never win the fight. Light was weak, and he knew it. That was why he kept guards with him. But tonight would be different.

Eclipse unsheathed his claws, and Light's eyes widened in alarm. The leader's lips twisted in a snarl, but it was too late. Eclipse had a strong grip around his throat, to prevent him from screaming.

The Light One's leader fell in a heap. Blood now stained Eclipse's teeth and claws. He carelessly lashed out his claws across Light's now maned head. It was a sure sign, that Eclipse was now leader.

Cats began to emerge from their nests and hiding places. Their eyes, which had been dulled from moonblinking, were now full of fear and wonder.

There was no doubt that Eclipse was the strongest. But there was another cat out there, who was just like him. Only she was the opposite of his true feelings.

Eclipse grinned when a gray she-cat stepped forward. A faint light sparked in her eyes, but they were still as dull and witless as ever.

"Cats of EclipseClan, a new reign as begun!" Eclipse yowled. "Tonight, we shall begin recruiting more members, and eventually, we will defeat the Clans of the forest, and have enough prey to fill our bellies!"

Every rogue in the clan yowled in agreement. Of course, they had no idea Eclipse was leading them to their death. But hey, what did he care? He was their leader, and he could do what ever he wanted with them now. He grinned once more, at the thought of it.

* * *

_Uh, sorry for those who don't like the gruesome scenes. But it had to be done! And now you know how Eclipse became the leader! So, now that this story is over, it's time to work on the allegiance for the next one!_


End file.
